Operation: TIME TRAVEL
by ahhelga
Summary: The future is in one minute, one day, one year. How about a decade or two? What happens then? The KND find a way to travel, and this time, it isn't only going from place to place... But this has given the KND more than they had hoped for. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Enveloping Mysteries

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note: **Hi! This is my second major fic! Now, unlike WITNESS, this would seem more KND-related. Not so violent, and not so grown-up themed (the whole Witness Protection Program doesn't seem like a kid thing) So, I figured, why not something everyone could enjoy, and would seem like an actual story or episode? (Even if this would have some things that are not really child-themed.) Also, this will have no cursing at all. I will also gladly take ideas for the title to be improved (the anagram, I mean), so if you have any, please be so kind and tell me, thanks! I hope you have a great time reading!

**Pairings: **3x4, 1x5, 2x5, 1x86, 1xLizzie, MushixTommy, MushixSandy, 23x35 OCx2 OCxOC (When it gets closer to the end, you'll see the couples that are the true ones.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and will not, ever own Codename: Kids Next Door, so please stop bugging me.

**Chapter 1- Enveloping Mysteries**

Kids always seem so naïve, so oblivious to the world. Many would say they were unintelligent, as some would say hyperactive, but few would look at each and every child and call each and every one of them a prodigy.

I was one of those people.

Of course, I knew, I could never have been one of those children, and I know I never will, but all I can say is that the people, who were once a child, were all special, but oblivious to the horror that is their future.

I, however, was, and am, afraid of that future...so I climbed the nearest open window I found: the easy way out. I was even lucky enough to find it. Only one other has found my reason of escape.

I still haven't found _them_.

I heard rumors. I heard lies. It's kind of scary to think that there was more than what there is known about life. If that even makes sense.

Well, all kids, young and old, have all been special in some sort of way. And most have used this to their advantage.

They've used techniques, building, and a few other tactics with their skills. I wish I had been like them, and I now know I can never be. However, I watch over them, look over what they do. I have seen them be born and grow, and I have seen their death, and their reliving. I cannot do anything else...

They were called the Kids Next Door, and amongst them, Codename: Kids Next Door. Aliases were known by "Numbuhs" and they were usually in groups of five or singled-out for their specialty in one field (such as leadership and craftwork). Eventually, the once town-only project branched out into a nation-wide organization, which became international. I longed of joining, but in my condition, I couldn't.

One team caught my eye, however. Right after they saved me, I couldn't help but think about them. I started to see them more and more often, and the more I did, the more I started to follow. This became an obsession.

But...all that changed.

**ENTER TRANSMISSION**

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Writing Operatives—Ahhelga (Pauline) and Rika T. Wilshire Umo (Her mind)  
**

**(BEGIN)**

Their tactics were great. Their skills were even better.

Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, was leader and commander. At ten, he was amazing. He had a girlfriend whom he loved, a team that were loyal and caring friends, a great appearance that made him look intimidating, and a knack for beating up bad guys.

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. was Numbuh 2. He'd have the skills for just about anything that had to do with mechanics and flying. A passion of his so great that it couldn't compare to his thoughtfulness of his friends (whom he'd _playfully_ tease around usually); it made him extra special. Also, with puns and jokes like that, it's hard to detach from him.

Numbuh 3 was Kuki Sanban. A very bubbly and jumpy girl who'd always do the right thing...even if she didn't realize she was doing it. But her obliviousness was so strong that it would always put a smile on her face, but when she did notice that the things she loved most were gone or hurt, she'd be one heck of a devil. All otherwise, she always would defend others, while making everyone happy.

However, Numbuh 4, Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, would be quite an opposite. He had a "backbone" as most would say. He would always act brave and want to beat down opponents. It was only natural that sometimes he was afraid and had a soft-spot for a few things...or people.

Lastly, there was Numbuh 5, who was casually known as "Abby Lincoln" to others. She'd always keep to herself and not want to be disturbed. Her actions spoke louder than her words, literally, and so, she'd be pretty quiet. But in battles, she'd think of other ways, ideas, and tactics. It was quite a gift, as was her skillful sneaky self. But she was probably the most important person in this whole charade.

They made up one of the best teams ever in the Kids Next Door. And they were one heck of a team outside also...

This was their story, a story that has yet to be forgotten, 600 years later...

_((KND Moon-base—November 17th, 2:32 AM))_

"I expect you are having a well night, hm?"

The boy behind bars scowled. His spiked black hair reached only so high, and he wore a sweat suit that was only for warmth and camouflage. Black gloves and boots were placed on him for reasons only they knew, and it didn't help that he was stuck in a jail cell.

"Well, I'd be pretty darn okay, if you didn't have to put on these gloves on me..." he answered the girl.

She smirked, knowing that she couldn't do that. She wore a blue outfit, and had blonde hair that reached her shoulders.

"Numbuh 362, a Numbuh 44 is here to see you..." called a voice from the door. "He's expecting—"

"I know what he is expecting!" she called back, cutting the girl's voice. "And I'll be there in a second...Just tell him to wait a moment!"

"Yes, ma'am," answered the girl.

Numbuh 362 turned to the boy again. She smiled, grabbing onto one of the bars. She extended her left hand to rub his chin. He immediately moved his head back to avoid her.

"You know...no matter what you do..." she started. "There's always going to be that one boy who once was..."

She stepped back, into the darkness and disappearing. He sighed.

"No...no," he said, falling to the floor. "I'm not. And I'll show you all..."

_((A Suburban Neighborhood—November 18th, 3:46 PM))_

"Ok, so we'll go in and out..." announced Nigel, walking across the street with his team. "There is no need for being in the same position as we were last time..."

"Oh, c'mon, Numbuh 1," Hoagie complained. "It's only candy. And besides, Numbuh 5 already met the new guy, and she says he's cool."

"Yeah, Numbuh 1, chill, alright?" Abby suggested.

"Oh, I suppose..." he gave in. "Fine, we could get as much candy, ok?"

"So...what happened to ol' Knightbrace, eh?" Wally inquired.

Kuki shrugged, and skipped along.

"I dunno..." Hoagie said. "I don't keep track of our villains much..."

"Well I do," stated Nigel. "He went to some insane asylum. Kinda drastic for me..."

"Yeah, well...what ever..." Kuki just said. "Hey look! There's the corner! Who's gonna run with me to the store?"

Right on cue, everyone started running. But, when Nigel (who was in the lead) turned the corner, he stopped. Almost everyone behind bumped into him, but he just kept staring as they complained and eventually stared also. Kuki, who was skipping the whole way, skipped to where they were supposed to end—the store. She jumped up and down, her eyes still closed but gleeful.

"I win! I win!" Kuki exclaimed.

No one answered back, but when she opened her eyes, she saw. The row of stores, that were once there, was gone. They were all burned to a crisp in ashes and dust. And, in a matter of seconds, one of the other stores sparked...the fire grew and grew. It was causing the whole block of stores to burn away. Now, it would usually take much longer to burn it all down, but only in minutes it did. The question was how was it doing this?

"Oh...my..." mouthed Nigel.

Kuki gasped and fell on her knees. Wally, who was standing in next to her, patted her back. But he, too, was in shock. Everyone was.

"Get out of here!"

The voice was hoarse and it came from behind them. Everyone turned around to see a man. He had shaggy blonde hair and he had a rough goatee, however, a backwards red cap covered most of his hair. He was holding up a laser gun at the kids, in gloves, and his other hand held something that looked like an envelope. The kids couldn't tell if he was mad or worrying because he wore sunglasses. The hand that held the envelope tightened his jacket, like he was hiding something.

"I said go!" he yelled out.

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"Now!"

A laser shot right past the five. Only, this wasn't by the man that was warning them. And they didn't want to stay long enough to find out. They all ran towards the tree house...

"Hey guys!" the man called out again, as they turned around just in time. "Catch!"

He threw the envelope, which Abby caught. She continued to run, thinking it was for the best. As did the others. They finally reached the tree house and started to pant. They figured they shouldn't get inside.

"Well...should we open it?" asked Abby.

"I say we should!" yelled out Wally.

"But--but what if he only wanted for us to hold it?" added Kuki.

"So?" said Wally. "It may be some attack on kids by the dumb adults!"

"Yeah, well, Numbuh 5 thinks that if it is, it's a trap..." she said softly. "That would be just too easy to get it. _Hello_, he practically gave it to us!"

"He _did_ give it to us, Numbuh 5," Hoagie pointed out.

Nigel sighed, and listened to their arguing. He always liked (or really just had a knack) for paying close attention and not to mention organizing, but that was a whole different story. He was going to call upon the group when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Hey, kids!" called the voice that was recognized as the man's.

They all turned to see him, running towards them. He looked much better now, a little more energetic, but there was a sense around him, like worry. He stopped right in front of Abby and slightly panted. He stuck out a hand, indicating the envelope.

"The envelope...please," he said sternly.

"Now what if us kids need it?" Abby said suddenly. "Is there some sort of way to make us believe that I should give it to you?"

"Yeah!" Wally yelled out. "Y'uh cruddy adult!"

The man winced at the words. He put his hands down and sighed. He looked straight at Wally.

"First of all, it's Ch-Charlie," he stated. "Secondly, how am I supposed to convince you that I should keep it without opening the envelope?"

"Well, then, let's open the envelope!" said Hoagie.

Nigel could've sworn he heard Charlie growl. He crossed his arms and stared. It wasn't everyday that a grown-up was like this. It was either stupid or evil...or both. He was neither. He was just aggravated.

"Mr. Charles, or...what ever your name is, I don't think something so _close_ to you will be something so _simple_..." Nigel said. "Now, we'll be on our way to open it..."

"Numbuh 1..." Abby tried to interrupt (but failed miserably).

"Team, let's move out!" Nigel said again. "C'mon!"

"Numbuh 1..." whispered Abby. At first, she'd agreed with him, but now... it seemed like a bad idea.

Nigel put his finger under the seal and started to open it. The rip itself was actually pretty quick, but frighteningly slow in Charlie's ears.

"No!" the grown man yelled out. _Why did I have to come here! The Kids Next Door will not listen to a grown man!_

Nigel felt a pull, and thinking it was one of his friends, he brushed it off. He couldn't however, for when he did, his whole body was pulled, and it wasn't by any human hands...

_((A Suburban Neighborhood—November 20th, 3:48 PM))_

_Thump!_ was the sound that their landing made.

A few groans from Kuki and a small pun from Hoagie later on, was when the five kids noticed something. They were in a pile of kids, on a different street.

Kuki was atop Wally and the rest were in another pile all together. Nigel, who was the first to open his eyes or notice anything, saw that they weren't on the same street anymore, but at one that had _different _looking houses. There were two-story ones, and colorful ones, and certainly large and small; these were not the houses on the street that contained the same looking homes all together.

He started to stand up and brushed himself off. He heard Abby scowl at Hoagie and yelled, "Get offa me!" He didn't really hear the rest standing up, because two shadows interrupted him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing 'ere?" ordered a voice from the silhouette. "Answer me!"

The voice came from the taller shadow, and it definitely seemed like a girl's voice—almost like the voice of Numbuh 362, but a little less girlish. No one could see the kids' faces (yes, they were definitely kids) because of the sun from the background.

"I said answer me!" the girl said again.

"We shouldn't bark at them..." said another voice, which definitely belonged to the other shadow and was a squeaky voiced boy. "What if they're not from the other side...?"

"We can't be too sure..." the girl whispered. "Now you five, state your codes!"

The five kids looked at each other, confused. Nigel then rubbed his hands, trying to think about what to do. It was then he noticed that there was a watch, a pretty hi-tech one. It was red and had different buttons around it. In the middle was a screen that read:

_November 20th, 3:52._

_Two days? _Nigel thought._ We were out for two days? That Charlie man is going to get it! He took us to some unknown town and gave us these stupid...watches?_

He looked at the others' wrists. They all had watches too, only different colors. Hoagie's was sky blue, and Kuki's was green, Wally's was the expected orange, and Abby's watch was...violet? He shook the last thought off, it wasn't all that important; and stared back at the shadows.

"Why don't you tell us what's going on?" he said.

"Why would we need to tell you that?" said the boy, not in a way of ordering but in questioning. "It's kinda obvious...you're a kid right? You should know..."

"Hey Willy, maybe they're _not_ kids, but some stinkin' adults in disguise!" exclaimed the girl.

"Oh, why I oughta!" yelled Wally. "We're not stupid adults! We're kids that don't know what's going on!"

"But everyone knows in this world what's going on..." said the boy softly, thoughtful now.

The girl scowled. "Not adults," she muttered. "In 2026, their—"

"2026!" exclaimed Hoagie. "But it's only 2004!"

The kids stared at him. After a few seconds of silence, the two busted out laughing. The KND were now confused. In the mixture of fits of laughter and silence, there was a line to be broken.

"It's not 2004..." whispered Abby. The team looked at her, while the two kept laughing. "Has anyone else noticed the watches?"

Nigel said "I", but she had ignored him and looked at her own, as the others noticed their own watches. She pressed a button, and a 3-D model of the earth came up above it. She pointed at the model and said something so quietly, that the others could barely hear.

"While all ya'll were talking, I was playing around a bit with this..." she said. "I've found out that we're not in 2004 any more...but in 2028... Isn't that right, kids?"

She turned to the giggling kids, who had just calmed down.

"What do you mean not 2004 any more?" the girl said. "It hasn't been 2004 since, well, our _parents_ were ten!"

"My sister means..." the boy started.

"Numbuh 5 knows what your sister meant!" Abby said pretty loudly.

"Numbuh 5?" said the girl. "How can you be Numbuh 5 when he's up on the moon and...well, that's not important. You can't be Numbuh 5!"

"Exactly..." Abby replied. "We're from 2004... and it's now 2028... So that means we just did some..."

"Time-traveling..." whispered both shadows.

"Well, if this is true..." said the boy. "That means...we could—and should trust you..."

The girl took a step forward. The sun was out of reach and they could see her clearly, and not as a shadow.

Blonde hair that reached her mid-back, with a bit of a bowl cut bangs, it dawned on them that she looked exactly like Numbuh 4—only a female...

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, it may seem like I'm going a bit quick, but believe me...this is just the beginning. I have this story pretty well planned out, so don't have doubts. I know the chapter kinda sucked but it'll get better. Also, here's one clue (and I won't give you any more before they come): watch out for secrets and details...you never know what I'm hiding... Also, I do know I have another KND fic up, and that other one is the only other KND fanfic I will have out for the mean time... Please be so kind and review. Thanks.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	2. Chapter 2: A Passageway of Errors

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Okay, truthfully, in my opinion, I think this is the best chapter in the whole story. So... don't expect better after this. Unless you're one of my devoted fans... ((Giggles)) Also, I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, it's just that I've been in a really bad mood lately so don't get all mad. I don't wanna explain myself again so, click here _IF _for more info: h t t p : w w w . x a n g a . c o m / h o m e . a s p x ? u s e r a h h e l g a . (I honestly don't like it when people go there; so don't go if you're not the curious type.) Here's chapter 2 now!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, at all!

**Chapter 2- A Passageway of Errors**

**(BEGIN CHAPTER)**

"What are all of you staring at?" the girl said annoyingly.

"At you, sis..." the boy said, stepping into the light.

He didn't look like her (except for the pointed up nose) but they were siblings, the five made out. He had bangs just like Kuki's but had short hair. He had a green sweater and blue jean shorts. She had an orange Hoodie and black pants. They now were staring at the boy.

"Why are you staring at my bro now?" the girl said.

"You two look like Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4!"

The kids glanced at each other, confused. They didn't know who they were.

"These two..." Abby pointed out at Kuki and Wally.

The four faced each other. The boy was parallel to Kuki and the girl was parallel to Wally. Kuki bit her lip and squealed at the boy in front of her. He grinned and shook her hand, saying nothing. The girl rubbed her chin and stared at the blonde boy, pulling one of his hairs.

"Ow!" he said. "What'cha do that for?!"

"I just wanted to..." she said, shrugging, dropping the hair strand. "You're hair is exactly like mine!"

"Numbuh 5 thinks she knows what's going on here..." Abby muttered, smirking, almost chuckling.

"Well, then, what _is_ going on?" Hoagie questioned.

She turned to him, "Oh, you'll learn in time, but I think you'd be a bit...odd about it... I'm sure Numbuhs 3 and 4 will..."

"So...I'm Willy, and this is Calli!" (**A/N: Okay, okay, the name is copied off of my Operation: WITNESS.**) Willy said. "Um...wanna get some candy?"

"Willy!" his sister said. "Geez, you know that we're only supposed to have it when Numbuh 70 says so!"

"Why?" Hoagie asked as the two turned. "Why do you need permission?"

"Well, it's a long story..." Willy said. "And you probably wouldn't wanna hear it."

"We have all the time in the world..." Wally said. "It's not like we'll be able to leave here."

"So c'mon! We'll talk over candy!" Willy exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Candy!" Kuki said happily. "Candy! Candy!"

"Fine..." Calli said. "Let's go."

They walked up to the house that they in front of. It was 2-story and white. Although, half of the house was painted all over on, while the other remained plain white. The paint on the left side was in abstract form and almost breath-taking.

"Like it?" Calli said. "Well, mom made it. She's quite an artist. I'm the fighter type, like my dad."

"What ever..." Wally muttered.

Willy put his hand on the handle, and stopped.

"Well?" Nigel said. "What's keeping you?"

The raven-haired boy sighed impatiently. He then glanced at his sister who was giving the team annoying glances. It put the KND in a spot.

"Well, this is," he said simply.

He pulled on the handle and the team fell through the ground of the porch. Abby was holding down her hat as she continued to fall, as Hoagie was pretending to fly in the air. Nigel held his glasses and just continued to fall. Kuki and Wally were holding onto each other, holding with their life. Their yells filled the passageway they were fall through. And very faintly, Nigel could see the two kids looking down, almost smirking.

* * *

Calli turned to her brother as soon as the opening closed up. He sighed, like he hadn't wished he had done that.

"Well, I guess we'll see them later..." the boy said.

"Yeah," replied the girl. "Let's get inside."

They turned the handle and stepped into a hallway. On the left side was a bordered door that led to a small group of people talking. On the right was a stairway with many artworks on a wall that had a painted scene of climbing a mountain. Willy turned to the left and into the room with the people. It was the kitchen.

"Mom?" he called.

A woman with her hair free and let down, causing a bit of a fly away, and wearing a very exotic outfit, banged her fist on the desk, making the man beside her jump slightly.

"But _that_ never happened!" she exclaimed. "It wasn't in mine or Wally's mind though!"

"But...bra stands for something!" said the man beside the man next to her. "I _know _it!"

He had a grey turtle neck sweater and dark shades. His khaki colored pants also gave the professional look. His bald head was one of the most noticeable, however.

"Look, look!" said the man between them, had said rather loudly. "I dunno what you all think, but this arguing is getting no where!"

This man had a blonde bowl cut hair on his head with two sticking up strands. He had a white shirt over an orange sweater, and his ripped jeans were worn. An annoyed look was worn on his face, though.

A calming voice was heard, which turned heads. "Listen, Wally's right. But...we still have to remember. It's part of us. So...a little arguing won't hurt..."

She had a red cap covering her eyes. Black hair was pulled back into a loose bun against her neck, and she was clearly African-American. She had a knee-length skirt and an overly large T-shirt that would cover up her large frame. At first glance it looked like she was simply obese but to the trained eye it was a baby growing in her belly. This woman was pregnant.

"How come you're not speaking, Hoagie?" asked the first woman. "You've been quiet all this time. Surely _you_ remember something. You were the one who suggested suggesting."

A man, a fair-skinned one, had turned to the group around the kitchen table. His tan cap kept his reddish-brown hair in place, not covering the eyes like the female who addressed Wally. Instead, what was covering his eyes was a pair of goggles. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets of his khaki shorts that were equally as baggy as his sky-blue button up shirt.

"I've been thinking..." said the one referred as Hoagie.

"Well?" asked the man with the shades. "Tell us what you're thinking about."

Hoagie turned to him. "Listen, Nigel, I think its best not to say _all_ of our memories..."

Nigel, the one with the shades, gave a slight sigh. It was true; he had to keep a _few_ of his memories to himself...especially the ones with Lizzie and Abby.

"Mom, dad!" called Willy again.

Finally, all five turned to him. He was a bit shy around them, but knew none-the-less that they were important... He shook the mind off and breathed in. Going to do what he was hoping for.

"Willy, you remember Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel, right?" asked his mother in return, the first lady (no, not president's wife).

"Uh duh, I only see them almost every other day, Mom..." he replied. "Me 'n Calli were wondering if we could have some friends over..."

"Sure," replied the blonde man (named Wally). "You know that you can bring any friend here. Isn't that right Kuki?"

"Yeah..." Willy's mom said, addressed as Kuki. "Is it Carol again? She's so sweet, and a little like me when I was younger..."

Willy blushed five different shades of red. He heard his sister giggle in a maniac way. Scowling, he let himself say what was to be said.

"No, they're new friends..." he muttered. "More club members..."

Abby had smirked. "Aw, shucks. Isn't it cute that they have a little club for all the kids in the town?"

"Cute?" the word had come from Calli. "Our 'club' is not 'cute'."

"For cripes sake, just all of ya shut up, and let them have what they want!" Wally exclaimed.

Calli had smirked and grabbed her brother's wrist before leaving. The rest turned to each other, in a hopeless way.

After the eerie silence stopped, an accented voice was heard, "I have something to say..."

* * *

They landed with a _plop!_ onto the hard cement floor. Luckily, there were mats for cushioning, so they weren't hurt too much. Groaning, everyone started to stand. Nigel was the first to straighten their self up. The others stood and turned to him, not sure what to do. It was a bit of a mix up. It seemed like the kids had welcomed them.

Nigel adjusted his glasses and stared at his team. "Well team, we were in some sort of way 'betrayed'. Those kids have captured us, and we have no way out..."

Once he had started saying "Well team..." a certain Asian found that the mat was bouncy, and starting bouncing up and down. Wally kept glancing at her, wanting to laugh at her obliviousness that they were trapped.

"So..." Nigel continued. "This cold room can make us very uncomfortable, and unfortunately suffocate us if there's no air hole. Everyone clear that we have to find secret passageways and doors?"

"Yessir..." they replied, save Kuki who was jumping still.

Nigel stood in front of walls, stopping to check for anything (while a carefully placed finger rest on his chin). Hoagie was "investigating too hard" if you would say it like that. His butt was in the air, and his nose was to the ground, the only thing separating his face and the floor was a thick magnifying glass, which he had found in his utility belt. Wally was banging on walls, hopefully pressing a secret passageway door. Abby consulted others and put two and two together. Kuki...was still jumping on the mats, not caring that she was going 46 MPH in a matted elevator.

Yes, that's right, everyone hadn't noticed that maybe with a certain amount of numbers of tapping (or in this case, jumping), the mats will go through the floor and surround up to form an elevator that went sideways. Kuki hadn't noticed either.

"So, guys, what are you—" she glanced around to find that she was surrounded by mats. Only one window let her see, and she could see that there was a door ahead...

* * *

"So it seems that girl got the _first _exit before the others ...without consulting them..." Calli muttered under her breath.

"Uh...Cal, I think she didn't know about it," said her brother breathlessly. "Can't you see that she looks scared?! She even was jumping when the thing happened!"

Calli raised an eyebrow at him, still maintaining that bored expression. "Yeah, so?" she mouthed, taking a sip of her _Ultra-Sip-Cup_ she got at the liquor store, _24-7_. "Mm, Blurpleberry."

Her brother rolled his eyes. Both he and she turned to the screen they were watching. The latter keeping a smooth mind about the upcoming events.

* * *

"Hey, where's Numbuh 3?" cried Wally.

"And Numbuh 2..." said Nigel in an alerted way.

"Things are getting fishy," followed Abby.

"Guys, I don't like this one bit..." whimpered Wally, sliding his back down against the stone wall. "It's seems like it's getting darker, and spookier, and all our friends are missing...And this room is driving me _nuts_! Gah!"

He turned around, bumping his head on the wall purposely, Saying a word with each bump.

"I—Can't—Take—This—Where's—Numbuh—3?" he said, banging.

"Oh, shush yourself, Numbuh 4, hurting will do ya no good..." she scolded him.

"But I don't like this place one bit!" he exclaimed, getting more and more worried by the second. "It's creeping me out!"

"Us too, Numbuh 4..." whispered Nigel.

Abby and Wally turned to him, but Nigel was gone. He had disappeared. It was like he went through a wall or something. Abby started to look scared now. Wally fell on his knees, afraid. He started muttering things under his breath about dying and being alone. Abby also could've sworn she heard "can't say it to Numbuh 3 now".

_Something's wrong here..._ thought Abby. _If the rest disappeared, then how did Numbuhs 3 and 4 get together? Hm..._

"Oh no, Numbuh 5..." said Wally. "We're the last ones left. I'll be gone for sure! The stupid ones are always last!"

She now turned to him and raised an eyebrow, still scanning the room. It was as dark as ever, and even as cold. Surely those kids were playing a trick on them. Abby closed her eyes, trying to visualize everything.

"Hey Numbuh 4," she said turning to him...only to realize that the blonde wasn't there any more. "Aw man!"

* * *

"_Ah!_" screamed Wally. "Numbuh 5! Are you still there?! _I'm blind!_ Numbuh 1? Numbuh 2?! _Oh Numbuh 3 you better be there! Please-oh-please-oh-please-oh-please!_"

"Will you shut up?!" called a voice.

In the darkness, Wally turned to the voice, however, didn't see him. It was so dark, it was impossible to tell if his eyes were closed or not. But he was blinking. Had he gone blind?

"And you're not blind, short one..." it said again.

"Don't call me short!" he replied.

A soft chuckle was heard. He was spinning. He didn't know where to turn, or what to do. He stepped closer to what he thought the voice was.

"Don't try to find me, I'm not here..." it said.

"Then how are you talking to me?!" he said.

"Haven't you heard of _speakers?_" it said, making Wally stop. "Anyway, don't worry, all your friends are dealing with the same thing... Okay, not the _same _thing, but we're asking all of you the same questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes, questions, and if you would just sit down, I will explain everything..."

A single light shone on a plush chair in the darkness. The light almost seemed blinding and white over the red chair. He walked over to it in the darkness. It was definitely not what he had expected.

"Sit," the voice ordered very shortly.

"Well?" asked Wally.

"Well what?" it replied.

"Well, are you going to explain or not?"

Sitting, Wally heard a chuckle. Almost immediately, the chair started to move forward (like on wheels), the light shutting off. He had gone "blind" again. After about a minute of "wheeling" or so, a television stopped right in front of him. The static on it was terribly bright, and shone on Wally and the chair. He saw that the floor was paneled and wooden, but that was all he had to look at for then.

"This...will answer everything..." it said.

The static switched to a blank white screen. He had expected it to switch to the speaker and for him to explain everything. But it turned to a picture of someone unexpected: ...

"Father..." said four other voices along with him.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Gah, this chapter was all over the place. However, I actually liked this chapter. It still needs editing, sure, but hey... I hope you liked it. And I'm so sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I think I need to lighten up a bit.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	3. Chapter 3: Watches

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt  
Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Notes:** Let me tell you all something. If there's one couple in the beginning, don't think it's going to be the same… Okay, thanks for all the reviews! It's really helped me a lot. In fact, by everyone, I've been inspired to continue with the fic earlier than expected! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that I own KND with all the ---- I make?

**Chapter 3- Watches**

**(BEGIN)**

Wally, who had whispered the word (Father), had instantly noticed other four kids say it. He turned his head to see if there was any other person in the dark room. He hadn't seen a thing. Strange.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" he said, while the TV took a pause.

"Wally, is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Kuki?" he answered back. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?"

"Aw…Numbuh 4 cares about his _girlfriend…_" giggled a voice.

He recognized it easily. "Shut it, Numbuh 2!"

"Will ya'll shut up and let us watch the darn video!" said Abby in the dark.

At once, everyone did. The video really began, starting with Father.

_He cleared his throat and straightened the camera. _

_"Hello, _children_," he said. "I am _Father_… And no, not _your_ father, my Delightfuls' father, but, I used to be called Mr. Wigglestein. Now, you're wondering what I am doing here and talking about, am I correct? Well… I've come to deliver a message, a message that will change you and your future children's children."_

_The screen switched to a television being shown on the screen Wally was watching. A bunch of kids were watching this television. One kid, who was blonde in KND armor, was standing by the television Father was on. He was standing over the other kids, with a stick that was pointing at white board._

_"Listen, kids, yes, you, watching this tape…" he started. "That was Father, as you can see…that revolutionized the Kids Next Door. I am Numbuh 70, the Kids Next Door Head of Membuhs New and Old. MNO for short."_

_He took in a breath. He put on a straight face then. "These…are my companions…" he stated, pointing at the few kids in the group. _

_The screen jumped to a boy with black hair and glasses. He, too, had KND armor. "This is Numbuh 281," said Numbuh 70 off screen. On the screen now came seemingly hand-written words in white (_like on the **Real World**_) that said "Numbuh 281, Co-Director of Mission Controls". _

_It now skipped to a girl, grinning. She had a light shade of brown hair in a side ponytail. She wore black sweat pants and sweater (not to mention a black choker). "Next is Numbuh 54," said he again. The same lettering came on saying "Numbuh 54, Chief Foreman of Australian Base". _

_Next was a boy, who had the same colored hair as the girl before. He had looked like the girl in everything (except for the mop of hair and the missing choker). Numbuh 70 said, "Numbuh 55." The white lettering came on again, saying "Numbuh 55, Co-Chief Foreman of Australian Base"._

_A guy sat next. He had spiked up green hair and was in a white shirt, and had regular jeans (that had many patches of different bands all over). "And finally, Numbuh –34." The bottom writing said, "Numbuh –34, Guy-Who's-Really-Important-But-Not-Exactly-Sure-What-He-Does", filling up the whole bottom in smaller writing than the rest._

"_We are going to inform you the basics and details of the future," Numbuh 70 said. "Well…your future, our present. When you get this, we'll probably be decommissioned and had hit the road, even if I shudder to think that we will."_

"_Yeah!" exclaimed Numbuh 55._

_Numbuh 70's face faltered a bit, but he tried to keep it straight and continue. "_You_ were one of the best teams of the Kids Next Door, as you may realize it or not. Numbuh 1, you were an excellent leader! Leading this great team, of course! Numbuh 2, so great! Numbuh 2, you made technologies so great such as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and F.L.A.P.P.U.H! Oh, and Numbuh 3…you're _Numbuh 3!_ Who _doesn't_ like you?!"_

Numbuh 4 growled at that. He looked towards the way Numbuh 3 was in the darkness. He could practically see her blushing even in the pitch black darkness of this!

"_Then it's one of the greatest fighters, Numbuh 4. Such fire! Lastly, it's Numbuh 5. The calmest and greatest of all. All of you had a great quality that led to an impeccable record. So flawless, it's unbelievable. That's why you're here._

"_Right after the last of your team fell and was decommissioned _early_ the whole of KND broke down. Terrible day it was. When Father had taken over children's lives, and turned them against their own kind. It was only left to a few KND operatives._

"_Sure, it was a terrible time, but everything was only beginning. After the great leader Numbuh 362 left, she left a message telling that Father was well, that's not important. What's important is that you are informed and have to help the future. _

"_And yes, we do realize that you are traveling through time, even if you are not so clear about it. Remember Charlie? Let's say you know him…very well. And you wouldn't believe anything else we tell you, for all you guys know is that we are just some kids telling you what happened in the last twenty or so years._

"_You'll be briefed by Numbuh 281. He's an expert at this, anyway."_

_The screen shot back at Numbuh 281. He stood up and went up to the white board that Numbuh 70 was at. He grabbed the yard stick he was holding and pointed it at the board._

"_This…is what is going on…" Numbuh 281 stated. "You are traveling in time, as Numbuh 70 said, and it is extremely important that you get the word to the current head of KND. He—or she—will understand. For, this is a mission that cannot end by the time we are gone."_

_He took in a deep breath, and continued to keep the stick at the board. It said "Operation: TIME-TRAVEL". _

**_T.o  
I.ll-  
M.inded kids  
E.ven old_**

**_T.rips  
R.ock us  
A.ll un-  
V.eil  
E.veryone_**  
_**L.oony**_

"_Yes, I know it makes not much sense now, but since time never goes backward, you'll learn in the future," he continued. "Now, onto business. You see those watches on your wrists? They are the reason for your time travel. They go accordingly to your Type. Your Type is the thing that makes you. It's basically your aura with a mix to it. The Type tells your whole you. If my calculations are correct, your Type matches your color, am I correct? But I must warn you! If you _ever_ see a black watch like yours, _stay away.

"_Do you ask how do I know this and such? Well, I've been designing these watches ever since my own brother, ex-Numbuh 273, was in the KND. He had gotten the idea and developed in his mind…until…never mind. That _isn't_ important; the important thing is that you must know how the watches work. _

"_The watches are called Power Travel Watches. Or just call it the Watches for short. The bunch of buttons will confuse you so listen closely._

"_The top right button is the power. Never, ever press it when you're not in your own time. The infinite abyss will swallow you up and take you into—err. You don't wanna hear the rest. Just don't do it, or you'll forever disappear. _

"_Second, there is a pad of arrows on the left like the keyboard arrows. Just press it to go left and right and down and up on the screen. Nothing important. But below that is the deep blue circle button. It's 'enter', like 'yes' or like the 'X' button on a Gamestation 2. The one red button below _that_ is to rush time, like you are standing in one spot and the rest just rush. Remember, you only have three chances for doing that! After that, you are forever rushing through time._

"_On the top right is the speaker. Your personalized computer voice will talk to you from here. She isn't harmful, don't worry, and won't give anyone anything unless instructed to._

"_On the right are four buttons vertically, all yellow. The first one is a round button to scan the room for living things or moving objects, second one below that is to send a picture or scan to another person with a Watch. Third one is to create holograms. Through the 'net (which can easily be accessed on your Watch by touching the screen, and you can carry yourself through that) you can get pics, maybe. Or, you can scan the object in front, or you can scan the world, all ways are fine. Fourth button is just to clear the screen back to main menu. _

"_Remember all that? It may be important in the future…"_

Wally stared. He hadn't been copying things, only tried to remember warnings and main stuff. He panicked, what was he to do? Did the others remember?

"_Now, for the real important stuff…" continued on Numbuh 281. "On the top of the screen, is the Destination. The Destination is basically the part that says where you are, what time, what year, and stuff. You can also change it. It's in this order…"_

_He wrote down something on the board right next to the "Operation: TIME-TRAVEL". When he was done, it was made out as:_

**_P.M./4:06/November 20th /2028/A.D.  
A.M. B.C._**

"_These are the Watches' time Destination. According to my calculations, you would be more or less at this time, and date. To change, you roll it to what you want: to 3030, even to a minute later. There's a catch, you cannot go over year 5035. But, otherwise, you are free to go anywhere in time._

"_And on the bottom, it's to activate self-defense system (simply called Defense). Whenever someone other than you messes, or merely touches the Watch, they will turn to chalcedony. It's a type of quartz rock. Now, further Defenses are the following: craziness, if someone unidentified (somehow) makes an invalid code and other defenses if user is in battle. These defenses are Stunning, Zitting (giving zits), and laser gun. All can be easily accessed _only if in battle_. Your personalized computer voice will help you through this. Options and such will be given to you. But the Defense all depends on you._

"_Which brings me to another subject: enemies…I'm 100 percent sure that there **will be enemies**, you have to count on that. That's why you have Defense. Reasons are unknown to me as to why they are there, but they are. So, keep your eye out, despite all Defenses._

"_So, keep a sharp mind about it. Remember these things: the Watches, Destination, Defense, Types, and button controls (also your personalized computer voice, which you could name). Further details will be with her, or… Well, probably, us in the future. But this is only a 50/50 here, so don't take the chance. I hope you remember at least the important stuff."_

_Numbuh 281 took a deep breath, as if he had been holding it almost half the time. He walked out of screen, and jumped in Numbuh 54, who smiled largely in front of the white board. _

"_Thought it was over? Well, I'm here to tell you about The Rules. The Rules: First rule-You mustn't do what he said not to do. Two, you are to never give out your real name, or else bad things will happen! Thirdly, if you happen to run into your future selves (and this will happen), you are to remain calm, don't stare, and walk away. Maybe they'll think that it's their imaginations. Teens and adults are so dense like that._

"_Fourth, if you happen to run into someone you know, please don't catch their attention. They will certainly be crazed. Fifth! (Almost there!) Don't brag about your Watches. If someone finds out about it, they will most likely try to steal it. And that will end up causing enemies, and you wouldn't want more enemies or something like that! Always keep on guard, is sixth. And lastly, there's the 'don't-try-to-attract-too-much-attention' rule.  
_

"_All of these rules will lead to the last one. And if you are in public eye, don't make such a fuss…either that or rush time. So, it's best to save your 'Rusher' for **emergencies**. Thanks!"_

_Her brother now took her place. He stared at the camera and then took a deep breath, as if he didn't know what to say. _

"_Well," he said slowly. "There are a few other things. (Sorry.) The enemies will get you. Certainly. The leader of them is none other than, _Father_. If he somehow has found out your location, try to contact (using your Watch—ask computer voice for more detail)…well this sounds weird, but—"_

_A loud crash was heard. And a "What was that?" from Numbuh 54. Numbuh 70 grabbed the camera to his face. It was filled with terror and panic. You could see –34 in the background running. _

"_Apparently, the enemy has found us!" Numbuh 70 exclaimed, as Numbuh –34 was shouting orders in the background ("Do you want them here again? C'mon, hustle!"). "It's Bzoink! Don't listen to the other side, just do Bzoink! Bzoink!"_

"_Bzoink" was the last word heard before the screen went to static. All was shut down. _

Wally saw the lights flash on in an instant. The others were staring at their own screens, and he realized they were each in separate rooms, separated by glass windows. It had been strange. It was completely dark, then why didn't he see their screens? How were they able to talk to each other through the rooms? But the last question was answered when Wally saw the speaker on the ceiling. It was all through speakers.

"Bzoink?" asked Nigel through the speaker, who was between Hoagie and Kuki. "What's that supposed to mean?"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Okay. I know, I know, it took a _very_ long time, but hey. I had Writer's Block. And I _especially_ have Writer's Block for **Operation: REAL**. Also, I couldn't log in, once I had the chapter done. It was weird, ya know? I hope you guys understand. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	4. Chapter 4: Making More Sense

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Okay. I'm pretty pleased with the fact that others have liked the story so far. Honestly, I thought I was the only one. Oh man. Oh man. I actually updated on time! Yes! Okay, anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, Me don't own, so you should know.

**Chapter 3- Making More Sense  
**

**(BEGIN)**

Confusion built up each one's heads. However, they had no time to be confused for long, for seatbelts tightly hugged their waists, not letting them free ("Whoa!" said Hoagie). Wally started tearing at it, trying to find a way to take it off as Nigel tried to find something like a button to take it off. Kuki just smiled and let her self be sat.

As if the seatbelts on the chairs were nothing, cables from way up top came down, hatching its self to latches on the side of the chairs. The cables started to lift up the chairs to the ceiling. It all happened so quickly, Nigel almost threw up.

"Whee-hee-hee!" exclaimed Kuki.

"Whoo-hoo!" said Hoagie, lifting up his arms as if on a rollercoaster.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this ride is going _way_ too fast!" said Abby rather loudly.

"I agree!" said Nigel, holding onto the armrests for his life.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not that—" Wally said, but was interrupted, when the chairs abruptly stopped as a secret opening in the wall opened up. Expectedly, the chairs were still carried by the cables to there.

Once all five chairs were set on the ground of the tunnel, the entrance closed down, and blackness took over them again ("Aw man!" Hoagie said). But, it seemed that the floor was…moving. The Kids Next Door couldn't investigate, for the seatbelts still held them tightly to the chair.

After the long journey on what seemed to be a propeller carrying them in the air, they grew impatient. But, luckily, it was just in time to see light up above. ("More traveling?" said Wally.) Eventually, they ended up in what seemed to be an office. A table was in the middle of all chairs, and a screen was to the side. It was like a super villain or hero meeting.

The room wasn't small, or big, but it made enough room to let the KND there was more than what meets the eye. Unfortunately, none could get out, because the seatbelts were still on. In a matter of moments, bowls of candy arose from the table, in front of each KND membuh. Numbuhs 2 and 4 went at it, not thinking before actions. Abby sat there staring at it, kind of investigating it. Nigel sat there, not in the mood, while Kuki was throwing it in the air, smile on her face.

"Oh, it feels like heaven!" Hoagie announced. "This candy is so sweet, it's sour!"

Abby rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the bowl. As much as she loved candy, it didn't seem right. However, it wasn't long before she had to cut short her "investigation". Out of the floor (in front of the screen), rose Calli and Willy. The light shone on them, as the floor evened out. They got glares and scowls from the team. However, Calli brushed it off, as Willy just stared at them back, kind of afraid.

"Well, _Kids Next Door_, I wonder if you _enjoyed_ the movie…" Calli said, smiling menacingly. "It must've been a real _experience_." Her voice had been dripping with sarcasm, so much that it made Abby cringe.

"Um, please don't get mad at us…" sighed Willy. "My sister is hyped up on candy, and just watched a couple of horror movies. So…um, yeah, ignore her."

"Well then, what do you want us for?!" Nigel exclaimed, interrupting the mood.

"Well…" Calli smirked, her eyes growing larger as she rolled them.

* * *

"I've decided that it's best to return…" whispered that accented voice.

All five adults turned their heads to the kitchen entrance. A woman stood there, looking sullen, and holding a suitcase. She had curly red hair that reached her shoulders. Her green tank-top was covered by a black zip-up jacket. She had an orange skirt, and black and orange striped socks. She definitely looked different, especially from adults.

"I understand if you want me gone, though…" she whispered, finally looking up to the 5 pairs of eyes. "I know it's unexpected, but I had to come back. It was murder there! And besides, I have vital information in my mind."

They all stared. The one woman, Kuki, had clasped her hand tightly to the male adult's, Wally's, shoulder. Abby slightly smiled at the sight of her, while Hoagie examined her from head to toe. Nigel had looked down once she looked up. It was clear he was blushing.

"Fanny…it's not a matter of why you are here, but how did you get here," said Nigel, now looking up at her. "_Why_ did the president let you go? How did you manage to let him leave you?"

She smirked, "I escaped." She scanned the room.

_Well, it seems that Wally and Kuki are finally together,_ she thought._ Nigel…is…doing well, I hope. Hoagie has changed so much. And…Abby. _

She scowled at the sight of the pregnant woman. Thoughts were building in her head once she saw her. But she shook the thoughts off and walked towards the table, setting down her bag onto it.

"Like I said, I have vital info," she said. "And in this suitcase, contains the most important of our research."

* * *

"Okay, let's start with one thing: this is room is like an office, yes, but for KND membuhs," Willy said. "Every child in the KND has this room, if not, a tree house. There is only one entrance, other than the one you took, which was a tunnel leading from the outside, and the other entrance is located right behind us. I'm sure that there is no other entrance, at least, to my prior knowledge."

"Which is very large; his IQ, I mean," replied his sister, softly, crossing her arms. "Seriously, the kid's a super genius! It's… weird with the parents _we_ have."

He rolled his eyes, and then turned to the kids sitting there. Calli rolled her eyes at him. After a moment of realization that it was an awkward silence, he smiled and spoke up.

"Well. _She_ hasn't seen the video," he started. "_Because_ they instructed to let me,_ and only me, _to see it, _Calli_. But, honestly, she seems to put me down for anything else I do. Any questions?"

"Yeah…" spoke up Nigel. "How do they know about the future?"

Calli mumbled something so low that no one could hear what she was saying. However, the rest brushed it off, like it wasn't anything important even if they weren't sure it wasn't. Willy put his hands behind his back, and stood there, unsure.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," he said. "They didn't say anything about that to _me_. But, I guess, it would be best if you asked them yourselves…"

The five KND membuhs looked at him, stunned at what he said. Abby had said something along the lines of "What'cha say?" Willy only sighed in return, as Calli put on this hopeless look on her face, which _maybe_ looked lustful.

"Well, what I mean is…" Willy said, taking deep breaths in between words. "They're kinda…important to world of KND. And, well, for reasons _I_ don't know, they're on the moon-base. I don't know about the rest, but I know that one is in a jail-cell, and the other (the one I know as Numbuh –34) is in a frozen time-capsule. But that's all I _do_ know, other than the operative in jail is restricted to high-security and only leader, guards, and high-positioned membuhs are allowed to see him."

Calli glanced at him, annoyed. Wally thought of this as normal, for they were brother and sister, and siblings always acted meanly towards one another. However, it was kind of one-sided this time. She seemed to get more annoyed when he said anything about the tape, including the kids in it. Wally shook it off of course.

"Any _more_ questions?" Willy asked the group.

It seemed that Wally, by now, wasn't really interested as he slouched onto the table, taking in slow bites of candy. His teeth munched through the chocolate, as he heard soft whispers among Abby and Hoagie.

"No?" Willy said, disappointed, as if expecting more from them. "Well, I think it's the right time to let you free."

Everyone seemed to perk up at this (except for Kuki, of course, who had been perky the whole time). The seatbelts immediately, after that, opened by themselves, and each membuh hopped off the seat, stretching to crack their backs or something like that. A door behind the siblings opened up, and it was seemingly the one door that they had talked about earlier. The KND followed them, in a single file line, Hoagie in the back. He had stuffed his pockets with candy as Abby, who was in front of him, rolled her eyes. The door led to what seemed to be an elevator.

"Oh, God, I hope it's not like the last _elevator_," said Nigel.

Willy slightly giggled at this, and turned to his sister. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed.

"Computer, Calli's room," she said in a bored tone.

The others awed at this (save Willy, since he had already been on it, surely). In a matter of mere seconds, the elevator stopped and the door opened. It led to a cerulean-blue walled room, with posters all over it. There was a bed with black covers, a TV stand (that had a Gamestation 2 platform, with various games scattered around it), a waist-high dresser with a mirror and various cracks and marker-written words on it. It seemed simple, though.

As Willy walked out, the others followed, standing around in her room, awkward. She had this bored expression on her face, as Kuki was smiling the whole way. After all were into the room, the door of the elevator closed behind them, sinking into the ground, making it seem as if there had been nothing wrong with the scene. Calli walked over to her dresser and opened a small box that had lain upon it. Once the box opened up, a bunch of coins were perfectly in place, in lines that consisted of 7-10 letters. The sides of the box started to lay flat when she wounded the music player four times. It had been clear that it was like a keyboard.

She typed up something quickly, and the mirror had turned to somewhat of a computer screen. The screen had "Status" of the KND and such.

"Welcome Numbuh 18, Calli Kana Beatles," said a computer voice from what seemed to be speakers coming out of the ceiling.

Calli winced at her name, as if she didn't like it. Wally blinked. Beatles? Wasn't that his last name? He heard Kuki giggle and say "Hee, hee, she has your last name!" And Abby smirked. Calli turned to them, shooting daggers, signaling them to shut up. She typed up something else that made the screen switch to something else other than the status. It said "Numbuhs 1-5 at the top".

"Most of what you need to know on what happened to you is on this screen," she said so low, that the others could scarcely make out what she said. "But…I cannot decipher what happened after decommissioning."

"So…what _does_ happen to us in the 'future'?" asked Hoagie.

"We can't tell you," interrupted Willy grimly. "But we can tell you that after you, whole of KND fell."

The others blinked. It came to a realization to Hoagie, however.

"We can change it, right?" he said. "We're already time-traveling, so it wouldn't matter, right?"

Calli and Willy looked at each other, confused. Calli spoke up, however, "We…can't tell you. Just…trust us, 'kay?"

"Sure!" said Kuki, interrupting. "I mean, you're practically like family now, right?"

Oh how close to the truth she was.

Willy nodded, and Calli scrolled down to the bottom of the screen, to the last paragraph. Apparently, the last paragraph was all they needed to know. She turned to the rest.

"Now…" she began. "What's this about _him_ having mine and my brother's last name?"

The others looked at each other, confused.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Okay. Wow. I'm feeling inspired. I have a lot more to come, and I can't wait for the rest! I honestly feel so excited as to how this will turn out! Please review.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	5. Chapter 5: Numbuh 86

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Well. My new chapter of TIME-TRAVEL. Honestly, I've never been so excited about a story (and the worst part of it is, it's **my** story). People, get ready for many surprises, shocks, and amazement (all meaning the same thing) in the future! Yeah. Okay, whatever, I'm just rambling. So…uh. I'd appreciate it if you'd review.

**Disclaimer:** Me owns nothin'.

**Chapter 4- Numbuh 86**

**(BEGIN)**

"Hm?" she demanded more than questioned. "Answer me, Four."

"'Ow should I know?" he replied from the back, moving close to her, nose-to-nose.

"What if…they're _related_?" hinted Abby from next to Nigel. "Ever thought of that? We're _in_ the future…so. You would think—"

"Hm, I guess you're right, Numbuh 5!" interrupted Wally, rubbing his finger on his chin. "Then…that would make you, _Numbuh 18_, my niece! I knew my stupid baby brother will be like me; a fighter! And that's what _you_ are too, Calli!"

"Aw, man," Abby said low, bringing the brim of her hat lower to cover her whole face.

Nigel and Hoagie both looked at Abby. She rolled her eyes, and they both smirked. Willy stood there, on the side, not sure as to what to say. He surely knew what was going on. And because of that, he tried signaling Calli to not say any more. After the long time at staring at each other, Calli looked away from Wally and onto Willy. He was making his eyes grow bigger at the sight of Wally, and then pointed to a picture on the wall that seemed to be a picture of their whole family (the mom, dad, and kids). Calli's face dropped, and then walked away from Wally.

"Um…well, as I was saying…" Calli said, changing the subject. "This bottom paragraph on the screen tells what you need to know."

All eyes turned to her "mirror". Hoagie had caught the words "decommission early" and "Father's apprentice" on the screen, but she had already changed it to a screen that only contained that last paragraph.

"_'After all they've done, they brought destruction, togetherness, and independence. However, a theory, a very small one to say the least, has brought our spirits up, in hopes that they shall save us all one day. Young or old. It's only in time.'_"

No one read this aloud; it came from Willy, saying it off the top of his head, staring at the ceiling. Calli hadn't expected that either, for that what half of the paragraph had said. In perfect words. The KND were still confused, however. Even as they gawked at Willy, Wally couldn't help see someone related to him…from the future.

Calli looked back at the screen though, and continued to read, as if she had been this whole time.

"_'What has happened to them after the downfall is unknown. However, resources have lately spotted two on the other side, and two oblivious (like they should be), and the last…is within Top Secret Bases. But, no matter what happens, we need to bring them back. If you have more info, contact Moon-Base.'_ And that's what the rest says."

A long pause occurred after all recollected their thoughts. A high voice broke the eerie silence, though.

"So…are you going to turn us in?" asked Kuki from the back. "I'm just…kinda wonderin'."

Nigel turned to her. Something non-happy came from her mouth? And she was either bawling or in flames? Her voice sounded serious as never before heard. Both Willy and Calli turned to her, and then glanced at each other.

"Err…it's all your choice," said Calli.

"Even if you should," said Willy. "Your Watches, remember?"

"Sure we remember, but do we have to go to Moon-Base?" asked Hoagie. "It'd be a kinda insane story…"

"True, but it's recommended," Willy replied, closing his eyes, as if to be lost in his thought. And sure enough, it seemed he had spaced out after the short silence.

"Anyway," interrupted Calli. "It'd be way cooler if you'd go over there, though. Hello, it's _Moon-Base_. What's cooler than that?"

"I know what you mean!" Wally said. "Those cool doors!"

"The awesome space up there!" she replied, stepping forward.

"Cool scenery!"

"No gravity out there!"

"Fancy-schmany stuff!"

"And, of course, our great leader; wonderful, mysterious, _cute_ Numbuh—Err, I mean, our great leader!"

"Um, right, our _leader_," sighed Willy, who'd been obviously been listening. "Numbuh 70…"

"Wait-a-minute!" interrupted Abby. "He's the guy on the tape, right?"

Willy turned to her. Abby tried to work this out in her head. "Right?"

"No," Willy said. "That's his brother…and…that Numbuh 70 you saw on the tape is…decommissioned."

"Oh…" she said, disappointingly.

"Where's the _bathroom?!_" exclaimed Kuki suddenly, hopping up and down. "I-gotta-go-I-gotta-go-I-gotta-go-I-gotta-go!"

"Uh, down the hall to the right," answered Willy. "It's the last door."

"Thank-you-Thank-you-Thank-you!" Kuki said hurriedly, going out of the door, to the stairs instead.

"Wait! Kuki, you're going the wrong way!" said Wally, following her.

Once Wally was out, Willy blinked. "Kuki?"

* * *

"Numbuh 3, it's over _here_," Wally said, pulling her.

"Oh," she said. "Well _hurry!_"

It was then that she rushed down the hall. In doing so, she was held on by Wally, trying to keep up. And, resulting of her rushing, she bumped into someone, their back turned.

"Sorry!" she said quickly, trying to maneuver her way around, which she did successfully.

In an instant, she closed the door to a small bathroom. The door had a pretty water fairy on it, with a couple of mermaids below. Wally panted as he leaned against the door. He saw a shadow coming, so he held his breath.

"Well, now who might you be?" asked a woman. "One ah the kids' friends? Where's the other one; the rushing one?"

Wally pointed to the door, unsure as to what to say. She was overall nice, but her accent reminded him of someone quite the opposite of that. But no matter, he tried to talk as less as possible, when she stood there, waiting for her time in the restroom.

It was at this time he noticed she wore things not most adults would wear. And her green and black and orange style was a bit odd too. Was she, in fact, a grown child? No, that's silly.

"You look familiar, have we met?" she said, but before he could answer, she continued. "Wait, what am I talking about? Where I used to live there were not that many kids, so it would be impossible. And you can't be part of my childhood, for you wouldn't have even been alive then. No…"

Wally listened to her drift in and out of her thoughts, occasionally talking to herself. He came to realize that she was some sort of nut. Figures. Just when he thought this was an okay adult.

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard a flush and the sound of water running in the sink. And just in a quick moment, the handle to the door turned. Kuki jumped at the sight of the woman standing there. But, then, she smiled.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, waving her hand.

Wally shot a death glare at her and through bared teeth he scowled, "Kuki!"

"Oh, he's just shy!" she said, explaining his actions.

"I can tell…" the woman joked. "By the way, I'm F—"

"'Ey Fulbright! You still up there?" called a male voice from below.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed back, down the stairs.

"Well get down here!" they called once more.

She turned to the two kids. And then flashed a quick smile before rushing down the stairs. Wally stood there, like a dummy (despite that he already was). Kuki tugged on his sleeve, and then waved her hand in front of his face. No luck. He was in a trance.

"Wally?" she said, literally knocking his head.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he spoke up. "I think I know who that is. Fanny. _Numbuh 86_."

* * *

"Kuki, your kids have the sweetest friends…"

"I know, aren't they, though?" replied the adult, Kuki. "Did you meet Carol?"

"I'm not sure, I remember the other one mentioning her name, but I kinda forgot," replied Fanny, staring at the ceiling.

"The other one?" asked he other adult, Wally.

"Yes, there was a boy…" she said.

"Probably Nick," said Kuki once more.

"And…he seemed to be quite fond of the girl…"

Kuki sighed. Wally chuckled. Kuki began, "Oh well, our son will have to find love elsewhere, then."

"Oh wait, I remember Willy saying they weren't Carol or something…" interrupted Abby

"Hey! What happened to our _research_?" said Nigel.

"Aw, it could wait!" said Kuki. "We have to catch up with Fanny!"

Fanny smiled. But when Hoagie said "What happened in D.C.?" she seemed to drift and frown.

"Well, it was terrible…but the dreams there…they seemed so real!"

"Really, how?" Abby asked.

"Well, we were in some organization…and…well, it's a jumble of things from there."

"That's it?" exclaimed Nigel, but then got sense of himself and sat down. "Go on…"

"Well…" Fanny sighed. "I saw someone that was in our lives back then in my dreams…"

"Yes?" Nigel said eagerly.

"Um, _him_," she said softly.

A few gasps were heard afterwards. And a soft shudder. However, one looked confused. Wally.

"Wait-a-minute!" he said. "_Him_? _The_ him?"

Fanny nodded in response. "Yes."

"What?! He cannot be in our lives then!" he exclaimed. "We-we met 'im just a few months ago! We _couldn't_ have met him when we were children, he's our age!"

"Was he a child just like us?" asked Hoagie, calmly.

"No…but listen, guys, this is just a _dream_," she said, slightly scared by their voices rising (except for Hoagie who seemed calmest).

"But dreams lead to answers," Abby said, louder than usual. "They-they are like a portal to different worlds, the future, and the past! They tell secrets, and your feelings, so…it could be…he _was _in our past."

Fanny stared at her for a short moment, and then shook her head violently. "Now don't get on me with your _psychiatrist stuff!_"

"I'm only trying to help," replied Abby, fear showing in her eyes.

"Hey, don't get all mad at Abby!" yelled Hoagie at Fanny. "It's not her fault she became successful and knows what these things _mean_. Unlike _some_ people."

"There's no need to put down Fanny for not being _as_ successful as Abby, she's just _recovering_ from her escape!" Nigel butt in.

"And _you're _just recovering from what happened to _Lizzie_!" Hoagie screamed back at Nigel.

However, Nigel didn't reply. He stepped back, and stood there, staring grimly at Hoagie. Fanny pat his back comfortingly, but Nigel brushed her hand away, making a sad expression on her face. Hoagie, sensing this was wrong, he put up his hand.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean—" Hoagie said, interrupted.

"No," Nigel said softly. "You went way too low. That's it for the day. Good bye. It was a pleasure being here, Wally, Kuki. And it was nice to see you, Fanny. I'll see you later, Abby."

"Nigel…" Abby said, concerned, but didn't move.

"Don't go!" Kuki interrupted. "_You_ were the one who backed up Hoagie to do this!"

"No, I've got to, because _some_ people can't keep their mouth shut," he said, putting on his coat, heading for the door.

"No," Fanny said, grabbing onto his arm. "There's much to talk about."

"I'd rather go," he said, turning the doorknob now. "Bye, Numbuh 86."

"Wh-what did you call me?" she said, trembling.

Nigel stared at her, and let go of the doorknob. He then turned to the rest in the kitchen. He then smiled.

"I think I figured out another clue," he said.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** I know I'm kinda focusing on the adults, but, remember, it's all going into plan. There are a few questions I was sure to put in this chapter like: What happened to Lizzie? Who's Him? Did those words that Hoagie read ("decommissioned early" and "Father's apprentice") mean anything important? And there were a couple of others, but I'm too lazy to say any more. Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you'd review.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	6. Chapter 6: Developing

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm feeling _lovely_. I kinda hit a dry spell while making this. So…if it's off, please don't get mad, 'kay? Thanks. Here's Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer:** There are a few things in this world I wish I owned. Like the Garden State or Napoleon Dynamite DVD, so if I can't own a couple DVDs, do you think I could own a show?

**Chapter 6- Developing**

**(BEGIN)**

"Are you sure about that, Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked, tilting her head.

"Positive," he said. "That's grown-up 86 alright, but what puzzles me is how she turned out. Did something happen to her?"

Kuki shrugged. "I'm not even sure that's her. Are you sure?"

"I already answered that, Kuki!" he replied, crossing his arms, and making his face into different expressions (that were quite dramatic). "Uh…"

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked, bending lower that she was now eye-level with him.

Wally felt uncomfortable, with Kuki so close to him (not to mention all the paintings on the walls' eyes—they all seemed to be watching him). Kuki pat his back and then started heading back to the room. And after a moment's realization, he head back with her.

"So, what do you think of this whole thing?" Kuki said, her eyes drifting to the ceiling (which appropriately was a scene of different mind-boggling pictures in a brain).

"Uh, I dunno…" he whispered back. "It's too confusin' for me. So, what else is there to think other than 'it's just a dream'?"

Kuki chuckled in response and opened the door to Calli's room. Everyone else seemed to be in a deep conversation. Once they glanced Kuki's way, they ceased. She ignored this quickly and skipped over to them. Before anyone spoke though, Wally scratched his head in confusion. He sensed that they were hiding something.

"What's wrong?" Willy asked him.

"Um…nothing…" he responded. "Except…there's this one adult we met up going to the bathroom."

"Err, did you?" Willy replied strangely high-pitched, scared he found anything he didn't need to know.

"Yeah!" interrupted Kuki. "She was real sweet too!"

"Well, she-she's _not_ supposed to be nice…but she was," Wally said. "I think—err—I think that it was Numbuh 86. Fanny."

Willy sighed in relief. The others gasped, except for Calli who just stared. Kuki did too.

"I heard that name before…and that Numbuh…" she whispered—she being Calli, not Kuki.

"Probably from one of our parents, they always bring guests here…" Willy shrugged.

"No," she said, rubbing her finger on her chin. "I heard it on…on Moon Base—I mean, the first time I went to Moon Base."

"Well, I know there is no Numbuh 86 since their time (referring to Numbuhs 1-5), so why would they be mentioned?" Willy said. "More importantly, who mentioned it?"

"Ack, I can't remember!" complained Calli, seemingly to be lying.

In return, Willy shrugged as he raised a brow. Calli turned around, as if to hide her expression on her face. It seemed to amuse the KND to see all this happening. Or, at least, they were interested in all this, unaware of their own problems and upcoming mistakes.

"It doesn't matter now," Willy said. "We have to get these five up to Moon-Base."

"Right," Calli said urgently.

"Hey! Why can't we stick around for a few days…or at least hours?" asked Wally.

"We should send you now," warned Willy in a strict tone. If he weren't younger or shorter than Wally, he would've been very intimidating.

"Fine," growled Wally. "Jeez, it's not like you're my _dad_…"

'It's kinda the opposite,' thought Calli.

"Okay, then, let's be on our way," Nigel said.

"Yay! Another trip!" Kuki exclaimed.

Willy sighed, touching the wall slightly, resulting in the elevator opening up once more. Everyone followed him inside. And when they were all in, he pressed the "Up" button, somewhere where the KND had not been yet.

It took a while to reach their destination. It felt like any other elevator, so it wasn't very eventful. When the doors opened, they found themselves on the rooftop. It seemed empty, but you could sense that something was there, anyone could feel it.

"Invisilin off," Calli said. She then turned to the five, "It's something that makes things invisible just by the sound of a voice."

During Calli's explanation the others hadn't noticed a small ship appear on the roof. It seemed to be there all along, just covered by the "Invisilin". They walked towards it as the door opened suddenly. When they reached the inside, they realized that it looked almost the same as Hoagie's "C.O.O.L.-B.U.S." They sat, almost unconsciously towards five seats in the back, while Calli and Willy sat at the front with the controls.

The ship started to rumble, and the doors started to close and it all lifted up from the ground. It was like a normal experience for them, going to Moon Base. Calli then put it on Auto Pilot, and turned to the back.

"It's going to take a while," Willy said. "About a decade ago, the moon went further away from earth due to the gravitational pull's blockage from the "Greenhouse Effect", which baffled scientists. So, yeah, relax."

"Anyway, we're not entirely sure on what you have to do when you reach there, anyway…" Calli said. "Do you?"

"All we know is to get to the leaduh of KND," muttered Abby, looking out the window of the ship.

Calli nodded, and turned around to the front once more. Willy smiled at them and joined his sister. They felt as if it was going to be a long, _long_ trip.

* * *

"Numbuh…" he said again. "Numbuh; Numbuh…"

"What's the matter, Nigel?" Fanny asked. "You keep repeating yourself…"

"Numbuh! That's part of…well, _something_!" he exclaimed, shaking her shoulders, and then did a quick skid over to the rest of the adults. "Well, it sparked something!"

"Hey, mine too!" Wally exclaimed, standing up now.

"And mine!" Kuki said grinning.

"Hey, you got somethin' there, Nigel…" Abby said.

"And surely affected me…" Fanny muttered, which Hoagie only heard from his side. He dared not say it aloud, though.

Nigel smiled, and spoke, "Well, it sounds like 'number', so…could it be 'number' not 'Numbuh'? I did after all say 'Numbuh 86'."

"Hm, seems likely…" Abby said it, trying to stand up like the rest but couldn't (because of her belly). "And it makes sense. Let's call it 'number'."

"…Somehow, it doesn't have the affect Numbuh had…" Hoagie said, observing.

"Yeah, Hoagie's right…" Wally said.

The group lost it then. They had only a few small words to say, but that was it. And the end of their "meeting".

"I hope we have the same productive day today, this weekend, 'kay?" Nigel said, standing by the doorway, telling the others. "And Fanny…take care of yourself. We're not sure how many are out to get us, especially you. Good bye, all. C'mon Abby."

He wrapped his arm around Abby's waist. She silently thanked God that she had something to lean on then.

As Fanny watched, her face boiled, in shame and anger. For some reason, after the "Accident", she found herself angrier at Abby for…dating Nigel. However, she knew that she could never have him, for she was in captive and taken control of. She couldn't…

But she then thought, 'Did I have these feelings before…Lizzie?'

* * *

The sun had been long ago set and there was only one thing seen in the darkness—a silhouette of a man. He had been standing on the roof of the Beatles' home. It felt empty. He knew that there was nothing up there other than a carefully hidden elevator, chimney top, and a flat surface. Had he been too late?

"Ack! Why am I such an _idiot_?!" exclaimed the figure.

He cursed under his breath as he walked to the edge of the roof. He opened the zipper of the third pocket to his left. He took out a slender cigarette and lit it with his lighter from his back pocket.

'I really should get off of these,' he thought looking at the neighborhood. 'But I'm so darn stressed.'

He glanced around him. He rubbed his rough goatee, and pulled off his bandana, showing off his blonde hair. It had been so messy, that it looked impossible to comb.

To think it was ever groomed. To think, someone who was such a high-status was now a lowly time-traveler, a changer, a life saver. He was someone who helps, not like the other trained clones, if only they were exactly like their master.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm _so_ super sorry it took forever. I wasn't so inspired. Ack. Don't worry, I will post the next chapter up on by birthday, or somewhere around there (which is on January 22nd). Well, please be so kind and review, thanks.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	7. Chapter 7: Numbuh 70

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Okay. I'm beginning to shake things up, so yeah. Okay? Okay.

**Disclaimer:** I do…not own Codename: Kids Next Door!

**Chapter 7- Numbuh 70**

**(BEGIN)**

_((A Ship in Space—November 20th, 8:34 PM))_

"I'm _bored_," complained Kuki. She slumped down in her chair, spinning it.

"I must agree with Numbuh 3, it's taking an awfully long time," Nigel said afterwards.

"Oh don't worry," said Willy, not looking back at them. "We're almost there…"

"But I don't see a thing!" Hoagie said, looking out the window. "No Moon, no Headquarters."

"If you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there," Calli replied. "We're here."

The ship started to slow down, and descend into what seemed like thin air. But as they slowed down, it seemed a gravitational pull started pulling them now. And once the ship seemed it had landed on air, they saw that there was the moon, and the KND Moon Base.

"Some smarty in the Technologies Department had found out a great way for the adults to not find out anything about us," Calli murmured. "They make it invisible to anyone unless you land…and of course, if you are a kid."

It amazed the five as they walked out of the ship. It was even better than it was twenty years ago—of course, the kids didn't feel like it was twenty years after.

It wasn't long before all kids heard a voice that got them out of their daze. Turning, they found a boy—blonde, pinkish-skinned, just about their age, and looking a bit unstable. He had also been wearing KND armor.

"I saw your ship on the radar," he said brightly, especially towards Calli. He then noticed the five other, unrecognizable kids. "Um…do I know you? You look…familiar."

"You would say that, Numbuh 70," said Willy, softly, almost as if hiding something.

"You _do_ know that non-KND membuhs are not allowed up here, right?" Numbuh 70 checked with Willy and Calli.

"Yes, but…" Willy started, drifting off.

"But?" Numbuh 70 had asked, expecting an answer.

"Hey! We _are _KND operatives!" blurted Wally, offended.

"Oh? Then what are your Numbuhs?" asked Numbuh 70 raising a brow.

"I'm Numbuh 1, he's Numbuh 2, that one is Numbuh 3, them two are Numbuhs 5 and 4," said Nigel, stepping forward.

"Oh, right, like _I'm_ supposed to believe that." Numbuh 70 rolled his eyes. "I know very well that my top team is up here. Why, they are in that building right now. Honestly, Numbuh 28, I'm disappointed in you; I expected better."

Willy turned to the older male. He sighed. And he dropped his voice, lower than a whisper.

"Code 789," muttered Willy.

Numbuh 70's eyes grew larger. None, either Calli, had known what he meant. A KND Operative, who had been guarding the entrance to the Head Quarters, (and also seemed to be listening) hadn't even heard what Willy said. Numbuh 70 had spun on his heel, motioning all of them to follow him.

Before entering, the same guard was about to not permit them through, but Numbuh 70 stopped him. They continued to walk briskly and roughly. It wasn't long 'til the five couldn't keep up as much, and had to slow down a bit.

"Hurry," said Numbuh 70 simply.

They hurried a bit now, rushing almost. They had to. They were curious now, for they entered a pair of doors. The doors opened automatically at Numbuh 70's arrival. Everyone followed, and they now entered a new room, a new scary room.

It had cement walls, a table (in the middle), a few chairs to fit five kids on each side, and one file folder in the middle. Sitting automatically, everyone kept looking at Numbuh 70. It seemed he knew most about this predicament.

"Why I have to take you to this room, you ask?" he said, closing his eyes—nobody had spoken. "There are no cameras, no tape recorders, nothing. This is where the KND-HELP team (a few of my top Operatives) helps other KND Membuhs with their problems and—well, why do you need to know that? What's important is what I need to talk to you guys about…"

He faced the five kids. Calli and Willy were equally as confused as them. He sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"What can I say? How can I start?" he muttered to himself. "I hadn't expected this for a long time…"

"You expected us?" Calli asked.

"Yes, of course," Numbuh 70 stated. "My brother Lex (Alexander) had informed me before he was…decommissioned."

By now, Numbuh 70 dropped the conversation about his brother, making it seem mysterious. He closed his eyes and opened them again; they seemed soft and caring, but still stern.

"You five," he addressed the five. "Could call me Numbuh 70 or Angelo; it's your choice. For you two, Numbuhs 28 and 18, you can't you know that… My mother always told me that 'Angelo' meant 'messenger', and that's exactly what I'm about to do: I will be the messenger and tell you the message my brother told me.

"Quite the years ago, not long after you were decommissioned, a terrible thing happened. The KND was in damage, all owned to…him, and kids had to be the adults' slaves, it was terrible. But with ever bad time, there had been a good time. Afterwards, we have been triumphant but still the adults have worn off on us. The KND are the only ones that know of this. Reason being is that everyone's memories have been erased.

"And…my brother was one of the original Membuhs who was there that battle for freedom. He knew of your existence in the future because…because…"

"Attention all KND Membuhs!" said a voice on an intercom on the ceiling. "There has been an attack on the Chinese base. We need Operatives there pronto."

Angelo stood up from his seat, his eyes closed. He muttered something of an "again?" but was too low to hear. He opened his eyes and walked over to the door. He stopped before opening it.

"You two have to watch over them," he said simply. "If they get out, they'll be washed of memories of Moon Base—keep them here! It'll be my butt if they're gone. I shall explain later on when I come back. Good bye."

With that, he left, leaving the seven kids in the room clueless.

* * *

_((A Street in a Suburban Town—November 20th, 9:27 PM))_

Hoagie decided to walk home. It had been night, true, but this was a harmless street—he was sure of it. The craziest people were his own two best friends: Kuki and Wally. And they weren't even crazy as Insane Asylum crazy. He sighed. His home had only been across town, but it seemed like forever on this night, even if he had already walked to his apartment from their house to his.

These last few days have been interesting. His mind was full of thoughts that he hadn't mentioned when they were sharing lost memories. What did these memories mean? Sure he had quite a few, but that's just it, they were only a few.

His hands were pushed in his pockets. He felt his cell phone and his car keys in his right pocket—in the left…there was a picture. He had forgotten about the picture. He was supposed to show it to the rest, but, he realized now, why do that? It showed some of his intimate thoughts, even if it was cleverly hidden.

He took out the picture. It wasn't taken care of so carefully, but it was still in good shape. The glossiness shone in the moonlit night.

Her arm was around his shoulders. He had two fingers up behind her head, bunny-ears. They both had been grinning. And he only looked slightly different. Back then when he was a kid he wore smaller goggles than the ones he had on, a pilot's cap, and was much rounder. Much, much rounder. He didn't know how that happened—he still loved food—but now he was slimmer, not as slim as a thin man, but he was slim. Her red cap, her blue shirt, her hoop earrings, they all matched her personality. Deep, dark, odd, all so perfect.

The memory was very hazy. He giggled and said "Hop in the picture". Of course, she hadn't realized it was a pun, because she didn't know he was doing bunny-ears in the picture. She smiled, he almost cracked up. That was all he remembered. He didn't remember his surroundings, who was taking the picture, or even how the camera looked like, he just remembered her—Abby.

He was sure it was Abby. This new one—this grown one—was different though, he felt it. She was very, very different. Not as in looks wise (if it were, it'd still be different), her personality. He sighed and put the picture back in his pocket carefully.

It was when he glanced at the moon that he noticed something—a silhouette. It was standing on the roof of Kuki's and Wally's place. He hadn't gone far, only a block, so he could make out the figure perfectly.

It looked familiar…how? He only noticed the smoke coming from his mouth—cigarette?—and his blonde hair. He still thought the person was familiar. No, it wasn't Wally, or Kuki (how would it be?), it wasn't their kids, for they weren't grown men. He stared for a second. Then…in an instant, it disappeared. Just like that.

Was Hoagie seeing things?

* * *

Wally looked over to his wife. She was quiet as she ate her dried mango. This wasn't the woman he married, he knew it. But of course, his wife was as vicious as a bull dog then. He glanced over at the book he was reading. Of course, Kuki had suggested the book, but he hadn't wanted to read it. He never was the type to read. 

Her voice broke the silence. "I'm going to go paint."

He held onto her arm as she was about to go. His eyes pleaded. "No, stay here, I need company."

She saw sadness in his eyes. She wondered what about. Sighing, she sat down in her chair.

"But Wally…" she sighed. "I'll go check on the kids, then I'll come right to you."

He smirked. "That's more like it."

"You big baby," she playfully punched him in the arm. "Scared to be all alone, huh?"

"Just go," Wally said, chuckling. As she left, he slapped her behind and she jumped slightly.

"Yeah, you know you like it," she replied going up the stairs.

He went back to the book. He was only on the first two sentences—very boring ones, nonetheless—when he heard a shriek. It was one of the loudest he'd heard from his wife from coming up the stairs. Immediately, he jumped up, making his way up to the second floor.

When he reached his pale wife standing, he had just encountered every parent's nightmare.

"Where are the kids?!" she shrieked once more, pointing into their empty bedroom, with a wide window, letting the curtains blow in the incoming wind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, yeah, you're thinking "But they could be in the bathroom or playing Hide 'n Go Seek. It's more complicated than that, and will be explained in coming chapters. For now, just review. 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	8. Chapter 8: A GrownUp's Life

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** My birthday passed, like…a month ago. Not exactly on time as I wanted. I just had been in a bad mood lately, so yeah. Anyway, this chapter is more focused on the adults, this time. Don't worry, don't worry, I'm gonna get back to the main story of our five KND membuhs…later. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaiming!

**Chapter 8- A Grown-Up's Life**

**(BEGIN)**

_((In a Car on Maple St.—November 20th 9:31 PM))_

It was dark out. Nothing moved except the car on the wet street. Silence filled that car.

Abby looked at the still houses as she rubbed her belly, her womb, her child. Nigel had been keeping his eyes on the road the whole time. He had to wear his prescription glasses at night when driving, so his sun glasses were off of him on the dashboard. Every so often Abby would glance at them. Trees, homes, everything was the same each street. What did they expect? It was a suburban town.

"You're very intent on that upcoming baby," Nigel said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What do you expect?" she said, raising a brow at him. "It _is_ my child. It will have my eyes, my personality, and my—"

"The father's looks too," Nigel then said sullenly. "He—or she—may have the father's hair, his passions, his—"

"Nigel, the father may be you, so don't sound so glum," Abby said, thinking of other things.

He sighed. "You're right, it may be mine. I shouldn't be so crabby."

The car turned a right on Ivy Ave. and after a minute or so the car pulled up in a drive way. This was the part of the town that wasn't so suburban-like. There were different houses, like different shaped and colors—theirs' was light blue. Their steps were soft as they walked up to the main door. When they reached the door, Nigel opened it with his key. Abby was first to get in. She felt terrible—both physically and mentally.

She rushed to the restroom, holding up her belly. She passed a doorway when she ran through the short hallway, there, a boy sat and glanced at her. Nigel wasn't far behind, but he wasn't rushing. Once he saw the boy in the living room he stopped following her and looked at the boy.

"Hey kiddo," said Nigel, leaning on the wall, hearing grunts from the bathroom.

"Hi, father," said the boy, glancing at him. He flipped the page of the book he read.

"Don't call me that, you know how I don't like that," Nigel made a face. For some reason the word "Father" got him jumpy.

"Fine," said the boy rudely.

The sound of a toilet flushing filled the background noise. The door to the bathroom opened, and not long after, Abby was in the living room with the two males.

"Hello Charlie," said she when she sat down.

"Evening, Abby," said the boy known as Charlie, he smiled at her as he put down the book.

Their relationship was mutual. She didn't treat him as a son; he didn't treat her as a mom. He treated her like a good friend of his father's, which basically was the case since he noticed some key actions.

"Well, you know the drill, you gotta go to bed," Nigel said.

"Dad, it's _summer_!" exclaimed his son. "It's not like I have school tomorrow!"

"He's gotta point, Nigel," Abby said, pointing to Charlie, who was scowling at his dad.

"Go to bed," Nigel said simply.

"Fine!" Charlie scowled, going into the hallway which led to his room.

Abby, who was sitting down, looked at Nigel concernedly.

"Nigel, you gotta give the kid credit," she said. "He works his butt of to impress you sometimes, and you still treat him like he should belong to boot camp."

"I know," Nigel sighed. "I'm trying my best, I really am. But…he's done some things that really have…gotten me interested to be hard on him."

"Oh?" she said. "Like what, may I ask?"

"Well…his friends (well ex-friends, I hardly see them now) made him into a rebel, but when he's not with them, he's the perfect child."

"But you said ex-friends, so that would make him better now," she said. "And what makes you so sure they were bad."

"Well, one day he was sleeping over one of their homes, and I saw them out—attacking some poor adult! They threw gumballs at him and were talking back! They are no good example for my son…"

She stared for a second, and then glanced at the stairs. It was a _good_ grown-up's instinct that told her that he was on the stairs; she just didn't tell Nigel. And then sighed.

"Didn't we do that when we were kids?" she asked him.

Nigel blinked at her, and opened his mouth. "_We_ never did. I guess _you_ did. You're forgetting that we met in high school."

"Oh, yeah, you're right…" she whispered.

"Let's get upstairs, I'm tired out," said Nigel, putting his arms around his fiancé.

When they were already up the stairs, Charlie was already in his bed, pretending to sleep.

* * *

Fanny looked in her temporary room. It was unlike her old room, very unlike. The room was set in a beach scene. Obviously, Kuki had painted the walls. The guest room was comfortable, though, intended, probably. They offered to let her stay, and thankfully, she grabbed the opportunity. 

She stared at her suitcase that sat on the edge of the bed. It was so important it scared her. She didn't want to open it…she was afraid of what might come. She hadn't even put her clothes in it; she had to bring an extra backpack with underwear, a bra, and another shirt to change in, with other essentials of course.

A sigh escaped her lips as she put it under the bed. She hadn't even wanted to see it. Her mind then drifted onto other matters… Her eyes were content on the ceiling… One thought only came to mind.

_What's wrong with me?_

It led to other thoughts like, _why can't I get over him?_ Or _why can't I get rid of these thoughts? Why can't I get rid of these memories?_

Something sparked. Why did she think that? What memories? In an instant, as if her question had been answered, something flashed before her eyes.

_Numbuh 86 stared. She had her hand on the switch. Numbuh 1 would forget her forever. Forever, and ever. And he would have to go back to that darned Lizzie. _

_She just found out about Lizzie, and suddenly, she felt as if she didn't want to go on any missions or even answer calls. It was like…sadness had filled her. No! She wasn't thinking this. She wasn't keeping her eyes content on Numbuh 1, who stared back. She wasn't going to keep holding onto this and not pulling on the switch. She wasn't going to cry in front of the boy she loved… Loved? No, that's silly. Love was for adults._

_Love was for stupid, silly, idiotic adults. _

_Numbuh 1 hadn't even struggled as she forced him in the chair. He had been calm, and had sadness in her eyes. Numbuh 86 then felt guilt—strong guilt. She felt a tear escape. _

_'_Good thing there isn't any other membuh here, Fanny!'_ she scolded herself in her mind. _

_"Are you going to let yourself cry like a baby?" she heard from Numbuh 1. _

_She looked up with wide eyes. It shimmered in the dim light. He sat intently strapped. His eyes behind his glasses were watery. She sighed. In just one second, everything had been washed. _

_"Good bye, Nigel," she whispered at him. She could've sworn she saw a smile form._

Fanny blinked back. What? What had just happened? Is it one of those memories? She shook it off.

"Stop it, Fanny!" she screamed into the air.

Not expecting a reply, she heard a squeal. It got her out of her daze and looked at the door alarmingly. She got up on her feet and stared at the door. For a few seconds, she was glued to the lightly tanned carpet (to match the sand on a beach), and then, she raced out the door.

What happened?

She found herself with Kuki and Wally in front of their kids' doorway. Without an explanation, she knew what was going on from just observing the scene. Missing children; window open; clean rooms; it clearly mentioned that their kids were gone—a parent's nightmare.

She let her mouth hang. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

Kuki clutched on Wally's chest. She didn't look into the room. Fanny could tell she was crying because of the moaning. Why had it been such a big deal?

Well, they could have been downstairs, or in the bathroom. She stared blankly at the doorway. It was kind of useless, if they wanted their children, they should look around the house.

"Why don't we check the house?" Fanny asked them.

Kuki gasped as Wally just shook his head.

"You've been entrapped in that place for longer than you realize, Fanny," he said. "This town may look exactly like it was in high school, but things have changed greatly since that president took over."

He sighed. "Shall I tell you the story as we wait for our kids?"

Fanny nodded.

"C'mon," he said. "We'll talk in the living room."

She followed him down the familiar stairway (which was like a scene of high mountains). Going through the kitchen, they reached the living room. This room was plain white, quite the opposite that Fanny thought it would be. The married couple plopped on the couch as she sat in a lounger.

A sigh escaped Kuki's lips. Wally rubbed her back. Fanny continued staring at them. _The perfect couple_, she thought.

"It…started quite complicatedly," Wally sighed. "Well, when that new president took over, he made some rules that were strict to both children and adults. Of course, it seemed unfair, so…I think kids and adults did something to him. I cannot remember. I don't know why but it's just so hazy.

"Well, anyway, afterwards, there was a new president. He tried to mend things, but it didn't turn out as perfectly as he hoped. So he had to add new rules. Among those rules were to have Chips. Not many people know this unless you're really in the government. The Chips were implanted to children's brains, and selected grown-ups.

"The Chips were programmed to let the child or adult follow what the government told them to do. The government said that children had to obey their parents or teachers, so they cannot do much in defense after listening to us. Seems reasonable, right? No.

"The Chips also were programmed to be that whenever a child needed to go to the restroom they had to tell their parents or teachers if they're at school first, eliminating that our kids couldn't have gone to the restroom. They also cannot play anything like tag unless we say so. So that eliminates the thought on that they are playing hide 'n go seek.

"Oh and there's much more other than that… The kids also have to—"

"Hon, I have to go the bathroom," said Kuki, getting up. "I'll be back.

"Okay," Wally said.

She got up and exited the room. Wally sighed lovingly as Fanny looked curiously.

"I love that woman so much, but she's changed so much as well," he sighed. "I can't even tell you how much she's changed. I wish she hadn't."

Fanny stared blankly at her hands.

_I just wish this never happened,_ she thought.

* * *

Kuki was washing her hands as the toilet flushed. Something caught her eye in the mirror, letting her eyes widen. Before she thought too much of it, the soft sound of a stun gun shot was the last thing she heard. 

The shooter jumped from the ceiling to the ground next to her. A smile formed on their lips.

* * *

Hoagie lifted up his goggles and wiped his hazel eyes. No he was imagining it. 

But it was so real, he remembered it perfectly. It had to be real. But real people don't just vanish in thin air.

It couldn't be the government; they hadn't even had any technology like that. He was sure of it. Then who could that have been? Had…they been spying on the Beatles? But…with technology like that, why would they be spying on a simple family like the Beatles? It felt weird for Hoagie, almost awkward, as if he were watched himself.

What was wrong with him?

He was clearly imagining it. Yes…imagining it. And he tried to convince him of this the whole way home...

* * *

So sorry it took forever, what with my time being spent on school, art, DA, etc. Ack! Sorry! Well, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Hopefully. 

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	9. Chapter 9: Caught in the Act

**Operation: TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily****  
Even****  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Hello kiddos! I'm alive and still hanging out at DA (not, Defense Attorney, allyfromcali… hey I'm from Cali too). So…yeah. Hope you enjoy my newest installment: Chapter 9.

**Disclaimer:** Uh…I don't own what you are accusing me of owning!

**Chapter 9- Caught in the Act  
**

Kuki groaned as she leaned her head against the cold table. Just next to her was a leaning Wally, who was, unknown to her knowledge, starting at her. Abby, who noticed this, ignored them and stared at the cement ceiling. Next to _her_ was Hoagie, who, from time to time, stood up to walk around the room. Nigel was pacing back and forth in the back of the room. On the other side of the table sat Calli and Willy who were impatiently playing a game of '_Rock, Paper, Scissors_'.

Wally's eyes shot back and forth to the very thin folder in the middle. Slowly his hand started to extend to reach out for it. No one noticed this except Willy, who was watching through the corner of his eye, in the process losing yet another match of the game. Wally, unfortunately, had only touched it with the tip of his middle finger, due to his short stature. If he adjusted himself to grab it whole, he would have gotten his teammates' attentions. So, he reluctantly brought back his hand to his pant leg. Hopefully no one saw, but he could only hope. The silence crept up again when Willy's and Calli's game ended.

"So, team," Nigel had broken the silence and stopped pacing. "We…need to figure this out."

Calli made a face and jumped up, "Excuse me! We're in this too! But we're not part _your_ team." She didn't notice Willy, the person who she was referring to when she mention 'we', who seemed to sink in his chair as she was talking.

Almost instantly, Nigel's face began to slightly boil up. No one knew why, but his temper was getting so out of hand. Boy, someone was PMS'ing.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Nigel inched up to her, who stayed still with a frown on her face and slightly growled.

What broke them apart was the voice of Abby. "Numbuh 1!" she scolded. "You know _better_ than to be up in someone's face! This is _so not like you_, snap outta it, or I'll let you go outside!"

Everyone froze for a second after her outburst at them; Nigel never budged from his spot. He only winced, which caused Abby to fume because he didn't back down, bravely. Wally, luckily, didn't hear much after that, only noticed everyone except Willy and Kuki, who were just gaping at them, were screaming at one-another. Boy. What a great night huh?

Wally seized the moment to just sit up and grab the manila folder from the middle of the table. He was sure to be swift. Score. No one saw him. And by the time everyone died down, the single paper that was inside of the manila folder (the reason it was so thin) was crumpled into his pants pocket. He thought he was a sneaky devil.

He didn't know how much information that paper kept. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to see it. He couldn't because of them all being interrupted. Those really cool doors opened themselves and let in a girl with a thick folder. She had sunglasses, only a female version's of Nigel's and had brownish-red hair. She made a face at them and stared. Behind her shades, she eyed Calli and Willy. They sensed the eerie feeling coming from her so they slightly waved all the while laughing nervously.

Hadn't Angelo thought that something like this would happen?

"How did you get in here?" she said to all of them.

The feeling she gave off to all of the people in the room was awkward and weird. Everyone didn't feel in place there. And yet, everyone felt as if they relied on Calli and Willy, hoping for an explanation. In truth, Calli and Willy were relying on each other for help. About another moment in silence, and the girl was sick of this odd-ness.

"Alright, that's it!" she said, firmly clutching her folder. "I'm telling Numbuh 70 about this!"

Everyone seemed to slightly sigh out of relief and actually be glad to see the current leader of KND. This girl stared at them strangely but stayed still. She took out a communicator type thing and dialed a three-number digit.

"Please contact me back. There are several kids in the Therapy Room without consultant and pass, I dunno how they got in. But I'm leaving the questions to you." She turned to them. "I'll go call one of the guys on break to guard—" Unfortunately, she was interrupted.

"Numbuh 105, stop scaring these guys!" said a male voice from behind her.

In fact, it wasn't the girl that scared them, it was that male voice. Everyone stared at him, he had red hair that went passed his eyes and a book in one hand. He scratched his head, to show that underneath his hair were pretty thick glasses. It was brief, but it showed a lot about him. He turned to the group.

"Erm…why and how did you get in here?" he said.

"They won't answer me, Numbuh 104," Numbuh 105 crossed her arms and looked at all of them.

He looked at them and said, "Hello. I'm Numbuh 104. I'm curious as to who you are and why you are here."

"I'm Numbuh 18," Calli said. "This is Numbuh 28."

The girl, Numbuh 105, looked towards the others. "And they?"

"They're KND operatives!" Willy said quickly.

"Um, yeah," Numbuh 104 said, raising a brow. "Well… how did you guys get in here? This is a secured room. Not even most of the highest ranked operatives are allowed here. And you're just an operative, are you not? Besides, we'd know if someone was in here…"

"We're…" Hoagie started. He paused and looked towards Calli and Willy, who just nodded violently. He turned back to 104 and 105.

"You…?" Numbuh 105 said impatiently.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to the voice behind 105 and 104. Behind them was Alexander, along with a lunchbox. He smiled nervously and turned to 104 and 105.

"Don't worry, I have it all under control," he said, smoothly. "I got your message Numbuh 105, and I'll interrogate them immediately. If not, I'll wash their memories. Now head on out, both of you. I have business to attend to."

"Yes, sir," they both said simultaneously.

"But, sir," Numbuh 105 stopped and said as 104 rushed off. "I'm curious. I want to know what they were here for. Could I stay?"

"No, Numbuh 105," Alexander said that a little too harshly and 105 stepped back, with a shocked and curious expression.

"I'll find out, I'll tell you that," she said. "You may be head of KND, but I'm head of KND-HELP. Hope you have a pleasant time." She turned on her heel and headed after Numbuh 104, who was now long gone. The door shut after her and was completely sealed off for the time being once more.

"Okay, onto important news…"

* * *

Fanny tugged on her bed sheets. She was tossing and turning. The image couldn't get out of her mind. Beads of cold sweat rolled down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. What was going on?

Her eyes widened from the dream. What was it now? The fifth? The sixth time?

She tried to recollect herself by remembering the night before. Okay…the gang was there. She came in. They accepted her with opened arms. She got to rest. Kids go missing. Talk with Wally and Kuki. And immediately after Kuki goes to the bathroom, she goes up. Okay, at least she had her memory still. She stopped. Was that the problem? A…memory? No, that couldn't be. The dream was just that, a dream.

She scowled to herself and rolled herself. The bed and the pillows and the blankets were nice and soft and comfortable. But still, she had a bad feeling. She couldn't get herself together. Why had she been getting memories she never had? Were they another's or were they simply made up? Each of them felt so real, like they were happening at the moment, but it also felt like she was watching it, not living it. She didn't understand.

Fanny sighed. One question popped in her head though.

Why did they come _after_ she escaped?

* * *

"Wake up, wake up…"

Her head slowly rose. She immediately awoke once she realized that here hands were bound to a chair, and so were her feet. A rope secured her stomach and a piece of duct tape closed off her mouth from opening.

What the crud?

She realized that there was a man in front of her, completely shadowed. He was tall, she could tell, and probably all she could see clearly of him were his big bright eyes and the smoke coming from his mouth. A small smile formed on his lips, but she wasn't sure. He bent down to peck her nose and she got scared now. Kicking and trying to bash her way out, she had gone crazy.

"Now, now, Kuki, don't be frightened," he said, with her eyes growing wider by the second. "I have all that I need for you to be happy once more."

She made a face, but still she was scared. "Ah, don't you remember?"

He leaned in once more and stroked her face. "Well then, I'll help you with that…"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Okay, yeah, sorry for the extremely long while of not updating. I have just been so busy/lazy. Gah. I'm sorry! Sorry if the chapter sucked. Sorry that it was so super short! Sorry that I took a long time of updating. Sorry of everything else! Please review!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	10. Chapter 10: In the Midst of Things

**TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Oh no! I have lost my notebook, which contains my outlines, reminders, notices, secrets, time-line and instructions to the story! So, it means, that until I find it, lots of things are going to be "off" and not exactly correct. Plus, on accident, I might skip something big. I am so sorry for the long delay! And it might be an even longer delay until I find the notebook!

**Disclaimer: **I just received pleasant news! I now own KND! Whoo-hoo! Oh…oh, wait… no I don't.

**Chapter 10- In the Midst of Things  
**

_((Unknown—Unknown))_

Kuki's eyes widened. She was scared, no doubt about it. She didn't know what to do. Pacing around the somewhat-comfy room, she thought. But instead, she thought about her surroundings. A springy four-poster bed, huge white closet (that was filled with pressed clothes), a book shelf filled with famous literatures and non-fictions (like biographies and books on scientific discoveries), and a chair that was pure pink occupied the average-sized room. As much as she felt comfortable, she felt out of place. Confused.

She fell onto that pink chair and sighed heavily. She couldn't stop thinking of her family, her friends. Wally should know by now that she was gone…right? It was impossible to not know by now! …What if he didn't? What if he wouldn't know until next morning and then it'd be too late! He'd have no one, since the kids have gone missing too. It's gone too out of hand. She froze in her spot and realized something…

_This is what happened to Fanny, also…_ she thought to herself. _She mysteriously disappears, and not until years after, she makes some kind of contact, all because of a 'memory' of us. She said that before that, she didn't know of us…her best friends. Is that what they're going to do to me tomorrow!_

She tried to think of the facts. The captor was a man. He tried to make her feel at home so she could feel relaxed and not freak out (which wasn't really helping). She was _definitely_ abducted. He wanted to help her remember or forget something, therefore, he started getting a therapist or doctor or whoever that was to have a session with her. They were going to do something to her the next morning. (She heard him say that as she was escorted out of the other room.) And… This was a pretty nice mansion.

There, those were all that she knew. For someone confused about this whole kidnapping thing, she knew quite a lot, yet so little. Many questions lingered in her head. But she realized, until tonight, they'd be stuck in there, unanswered.

* * *

Wally waited in the living room for quite a long while. Impatience grew inside of him, but also, something else did too: fear. Scared that something had happened, he went to the bathroom and knocked. His ear was pressed on the door, and he realized that luckily the light was still on. 

"Kuks, do you have diarrhea or something?" he asked half-jokingly through the door. "Kuki?"

After a brief moment, he asked again as he knocked again, "Are you there?"

* * *

_((Moon Base—November 20th, 10:43 PM))_

Angelo sighed and he took out a folded and kind of crumpled paper from his pocket. He flattened it out on the desk. Each operative tried to look on at the paper he flattened. He glanced at each one of them as he did so.

"I stopped by my office before I came here to get this," he said, still straightening it.

All Willy could see of it, and he being closest to Angelo, was scribbled writing and a…diagram? He couldn't tell, it was much too far for him. As much as he knew about what was going on, he knew he didn't know nearly half as much as Angelo knew. Angelo was, of course, the messenger of this predicament. It seemed that he knew about both their past and the future most out of everyone.

Angelo started, holding down the paper, which covered most of it, "What this paper says is what my brother wants you to do. Just to let you know." He brought the paper to his face and started reading,

_"To Numbuhs 1 through 5 of Sector V, 2004, and Numbuhs 18 and 28. First of all, I'd like to say 'Congratulations' for making this far and welcome to the future to you Sector V. This not is note not a history lesson for you guys, just some help and warnings that you need to hear._

_"Hopefully, you remember the instructions for the Watches I gave you, because that was the last time you'd hear of them, until our next…meeting. Anyway, if you found my brother already, then you must've already met my future Numbuh 105. Either she will become your major enemy or major friend. I have no idea, but it's going to be either of those extremes._

_"There is also a possibility that one of us is trapped either with the KND or some other close source. And when I say 'us', I mean my old decommissioned team. It is urgent that you speak to one of us. You are in a dangerous time, and you may not realize that the war is just beginning…and it's all because of you._

_"Now it's up to you to save that war. You just need our help. So please, please let my brother take you to one of them at least. And find the rest. There are clues as to where we are, so don't be afraid. You never know when we're right behind you, good luck. Numbuh 70._

_"PS, enclosed is a secret map to underground KND Moon base. It will lead to helpful details."_

The others looked at Angelo, who held up the diagram on the letter. It was very detailed, so they couldn't see everything quite clearly. He sighed once more.

"I'll show you the letter later on," he said.

Nigel set his hands on the table. "Have you checked you the Underground Moon Base?"

Angelo shook his head as he folded the paper into his pocket. "I can't. The entrance won't let me. There's something about it I don't understand."

Calli cocked her head to the side. "Hm… Perhaps… only these five would know."

Angelo shrugged half heartedly. "Perhaps. But right now, I feel it is time to show you my brother's teammate."

The all stared at him. Willy's eyes bugged out. "So you know where they are?"

"...I know where three of them are," he sighed. "I know that you, Willy, know where two of them are, the ones I already know. Let's go see the closest one, shall we?"

Angelo opened the door to the room's door, Wally, Kuki, Calli, Willy, Hoagie, and Nigel in pursuit. Abby stayed behind. She stared at them as they started to walk away. Once they noticed her missing, they turned to her, for they were not that far. She held tight on the chair.

"I don't feel safe about going right now…" she said.

"Why not?" Angelo asked a tone of worry in his voice.

"I mean…what happens if a membuh catch us?" she asked. "And…my unsafe feeling keeps creeping back to me."

"Don't worry, Abby," said Nigel towards her. "Angelo probably has a plan, right?"

Angelo nodded as he put his hand on Nigel's shoulder. "It's true. Everyone's out right now. There's a party going on down in the Arctic Base. And the reserve that are not partying are in the Chinese Base, because of an attack."

Abby seemed to think for a moment. "Well…okay." She smiled at them, and started to exit the room. It was going to be okay, right?

* * *

Hoagie flopped on his bed tiredly. The walk wasn't all that exhausting, but the events of the day were, actually. 

Biting his lip, he remembered everything about the day. First, his boss was trying to convince him to go with the company to live in the west coast, but, he wasn't all that sure about it, truthfully. He got a memory surge right before the gang had their usual meeting every other night. During the meeting, he realized, he didn't want to share it. And also during the meeting, a special visitor came along. He smiled at the thought of long-lost Fanny. But most importantly, afterwards…he saw that disappearing man.

He tried to shake the thought, but it kept coming back to him. This time, however, he knew he couldn't shake it off, so he held onto it for a long time. He tried to study the picture in his mind.

Okay, there was the man; he was on the roof of Wally and Kuki's home. The man was blonde and had been smoking. Okay, focus on details, Hoagie told himself to do. Even if the man seemed like a silhouette, it didn't seem as if he was _that_ shadowed. And the shadowed parts were what Hoagie was focusing at the moment. Well…the man looked like he held something in his hands; it was like…a scarf or bandana? Hoagie tried to focus. It seemed like a bandana, so he made sure it stayed that way. Around the lips was a rough terrain of a goatee. Yeah, that was pretty obvious. There was also an interesting outfit he wore, like it didn't belong in their time period. It was like it belonged in the future.

No, that was impossible. It must've really been Hoagie's head, he thought then. But, he was tugging at the thought continuously so that he wouldn't lose it. But it was kind of impossible now; he had the thought implanted into his brain. It was planted in so hardly that he felt a spark from long time ago as he thought of the man.

Hoagie felt excited, almost ecstatic. He wasn't so sure about what, but he knew that it was going to be surely worth the thought. Every time he thought of the man on the roof closely, he thought of another thought. But the other thought quickly faded away. And, unknowing of what it was about, he tugged on the thought.

Finally…it came to him.

A boy, looking scared, was holding onto the ledge of the balcony (was it?) desperately.

"Help!" the boy cried.

Hoagie instantly realized that the boy looked amazingly the same as the man on the roof. The same hair, only neater, minus the goatee, and add a football player's outfit.

Hoagie felt _himself_ get nearer and nearer, until finally he looked down on the blonde boy. The boy looked frightened as he peered up at Hoagie. Hoagie didn't know what to do. Was he going to help the enemy up, or was he going to just simply leave him, or worse, push him off? Was he? By instinct, he held onto the football player's hand and pulled him up. The boy fell all over him. And then Hoagie realized that he was just a child, judging by how heavy the boy felt.

They separated from each other and the blonde started panting. He looked up at him and smiled. Hoagie didn't know what to think. Was he still the enemy? Or did he betray his trust?

His answer came when the blonde shook his hand.

"Don't expect me to be battling you some time," he said as he stood and ran off.

It was then that Hoagie realized it was a _memory_. He shook at the thought. So…the boy had grown, as did he, and he just saw him once more. He smiled. It was nice to have a memory. The memories hardly came, but lately, it has been coming much more than he imagined. Too bad it all didn't make sense…

* * *

In no time, they found themselves in an area that was marked "**Restricted**". It was pretty obvious, too, because it was on a sign, which was right above the key-accessed door. There was also a list of rules to remind regular operatives where and not to go. 

Angelo took out his key card from his pocket and then an access pad came out from the wall. Typing the number extra quickly, so the others wouldn't see, the access pad went back inside the wall as the doors opened. He motioned for the others to follow him, and they did so. He led them through a hallway of doors with access pads at each of them. He didn't stop at any of the first doors.

Going through the seemingly endless hall, they awed as by each step, there were pictures in honor of past operative leaders. They didn't recognize the earlier ones, but then they quickly recognized the upcoming plaques. Passing, they saw pictures of familiar faces like young ex-274, and young ex-11, and also ex-Numbuh 362. But they slowed down at the face of Abby.

Before they had time to read it, however, Angelo was pressuring to rush them. Abby grew curious about the picture on the wall of her. What could she have done that got her the respect to go up there? She shook it off, when Angelo had finally stopped. There was more of the hall to explore—meaning more honors, but he stopped at what seemed to be a random door. He entered the access code once more and then waited for the door to open.

When it did, they all saw that it was an elevator. When they all got in, the camera inspected all of them. Worried, they turned to Angelo, who simply shrugged it off.

"The cameras aren't real," he said. "We don't have the time to monitor all cameras."

They sighed out of relief. The elevator seemed to go up automatically, and soon enough, the doors opened. Once they got out, they found themselves in what seemed like a lab, with two jail-cells at the back. At the side of the room, there was a capsule, big enough for a small adult, and sure enough…there seemed to be a teenager in it. The teenager was a boy wearing a tunic, with tubes that was inserted into his mouth and nose…. But what was weird was that there were tubes inserted in various areas of his body. It was like he was in a deep sleep underwater.

Calli and Willy stared, amazed by him. The others weren't as because they were paying attention to the other surroundings. There were work tables filled with folders and unfinished 2x4 technology, along with countless unidentifiable things. Also, there were desks with papers piling up and cups with probably old hot chocolate. Candy wrappers, cookie bags, broken pencils, and spilled ink were also over all the tables. On one of the desks, sat a computer that had stickers on it and stains…? There was just so much stuff, they couldn't tell. But what were also interesting were the cells in the back.

The cells didn't have the tall bars as the door like any other would; it was a solid steel door, with a head-sized window with bars so you could peer inside. Hoagie stopped himself to just look inside. He wanted to know so badly. Was there someone in there? Were they alone? Were they psychotic?

Angelo spoke up, "This is the room that probably has all the answers you need. But we didn't come up here for the history; we came up here to talk…"

They all stood still, remaining silent. It was expected; what were they supposed to say? Angelo walked up to one of the cells and banged on it. The banging on the door echoed the room, but they were pretty certain that no one could hear them.

Unexpectedly, a voice arose from the other side of the door: "What? Is it feeding time, yet?"

Kuki grabbed onto Wally (who blushed), and started shaking. Hoagie was so intrigued that he started to walk up to Angelo, who was right by the door. Willy and Calli just stared. Abby went into her own mind, thinking. Nigel didn't know what to do.

"Guys, I bring you ex-Numbuh 281, Brian," he said.

The voice spoke up again, "Hey! I told you never to call me that again! Brian is such a harsh name. I'd rather be Numbuh 281 in here than a decommissioned Brian."

"Ahem…I bring you Numbuh 281," Angelo repeated.

The others stared, that was all they could do right now.

* * *

Charlie stood up from his bed. His dad and Abby were certainly asleep by now. They weren't the type to sleep that late, unless needed extremely. He had been thinking all night about their conversation. What did they mean by his friends being bad? His school friends weren't all that bad; in fact, some would say they were the perfect nerds. Hm…what other friends did he have? 

He had none, he tried to recall. Something was off. It was a tough subject to think about, he always thought. He couldn't remember much before his birthday. Sure, he remembered school and stuff, but he kind of found it hard to believe that he had no recognition of any extra activities, extracurricular activities? No. Since he was so active now, he'd have thought that before, he'd know about things like that.

Standing up, he sat on his window sill, thinking hard. His mind focused on the tree right next to him. But something amazing happened. In an instant, what blocked him from staring at the tree was a man that suddenly appeared. Charlie almost fell off at seeing the blonde man. The man looked at him and then stared, scared.

"Wh—Who are you!" Charlie exclaimed, shaking from fear.

The man stared at him, and then he smiled. "Hi little dude… Sorry I gave you such a scare."

"How'd you do that!" Charlie yelled at him. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Not even two seconds here, and he was bombarding the man with questions. The guy didn't say anything at first, as if he was thinking about what to say.

"I came here to get you," he said.

"What?" Charlie stepped back. "Kidnapper!"

The man now looked scared as he looked from left to right. "Don't say that! I'm not here to kidnap you! I'm actually giving you a choice!"

The boy stood still, trembling slightly. "A…A choice? What do you mean?"

The man nodded, "Yes, a choice. I'm asking if you'd like to accompany me on my journey…"

Journey…? That didn't sound safe. This…wasn't right. He didn't know the man! He was probably going to abduct him! But a journey seemed so…interesting at the moment. Charlie arched his eye brows.

"A journey…regarding what?" he asked him.

The man smiled as he leaned in on the window, setting his hands there. "Let me tell you a story about the Kids Next Door."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Okay, there we go. It's been a while from my last update, huh? Sorry the story seemed rushed, because it was. It wasn't all that great, was it? Nah… I didn't even have the sense of suspense in this one! Oh well…at least I got it done. Hope you liked it. Please review, regardless of liking it or not. Flames accepted.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	11. Chapter 11: It's All Revealed

**TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** Okay, it's been a while, yes, but then again, I've been swamped even more with school just beginning (yes, beginning; I go to year-round at school, which is known as the track system). However, I finally found time to actually update. Aren't you proud of me? I know _I_ am! Also, because the plot was going rather slow, I decided to cram my next few chapters all convenient in this one chapter. Don't worry; it won't be extra-super-duper long! Well, enough of chit-chat, let's get started!

**Disclaimer: **Kids Next Door is not mine, nor is the idea of time-traveling, since I'm sure someone else has thought of the idea before. (Hell, there are published crud out there about time-traveling—look at _Back to the Future_…which I do not own.)

**Chapter 11- It's All Revealed**

"I'm sorry, Mr. Beetles," said the FBI agent. "We weren't able to locate them on the database."

Wally's face grew hot and he wanted to slap the man, though he knew he shouldn't act so rash—he was an adult after all, and that wasn't all that respectful towards someone who was at least pretending to try and help. Although, he had a nagging feeling that the agents didn't care about his wife, they just needed all the people rounded up for order and peace in the nation.

_Psh, order and peace?_ He thought. _Look at them! Kids go missing, along with a wife! What about Fanny, eh? What about _me

He shuddered at the thought. But he knew better than to go on an emotional splurge in front of an official. They all didn't really know how to react to things like that. He glanced at the accompanying agent, and realized they both looked alike.

_Hmph, clones—they're everywhere!_ He thought once more. _It's not as if this world isn't overpopulated as it is. Now they need clones for official business._ He thought longer now. _Oh yeah…no one wants to be part of the government anymore. Not because of the darn Faber Wigglestein._

He stopped in his thoughts, hoping that these clones weren't the ones that read minds. But he knew that was impossible because only generically-altered _humans_ had that ability. …Like Faber.

Wally looked up at the official, who just was glancing around the house. It was an odd house; yes, even Wally had to admit, especially in today's world. He would've even admitted that their society was almost exactly like The Community in that one book he read long ago, The Giver. Books like that were banned in most areas because the communities were so alike that that they had to block peoples' negative ideas on the community. Wally was just glad he was in no society like that. However, it felt like that community here, because of all the restrictions.

"Mr. Beetles, I have been asking you countless times: do you mind me asking a few questions?" the agent said once more.

"Oh, um, sure, Mr.…Florence, right?" Wally questioned.

"Flemmings," corrected the agent, annoyed.

"Oh, oh right," Wally said, as if he were in some distant land.

"Mm-kay, business," said Flemmings. "Do you know what your children or your wife have been doing for the last couple hours?"

He shrugged. "Everything normal. Eat, talk, and meet up with some friends while the kids brought some of _their_ friends. Usual things."

The agent's expression hadn't moved at all. "Ah, I see. Anything particular? New, unknown friends perhaps? Maybe the kids brought in someone in they never brought before?"

"Oh, I'm sure that my children had brought well-known friends. Besides, I met up with the friends, fine kids they are." Wally lied. "And my friends? Nobody new came over, just my old pals from my high school that I meet regularly."

Wally was sure to leave out the fact that he wasn't so sure about his kids' friends or about Fanny. If they found Fanny…they'd be sure to take her back to… _him_. Another shudder escaped him, and this time, the agent noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Wally turned to him, "Oh no…just…cold." And that lie was to affect him greatly.

* * *

"Oh, so now I'm a _show_ to you guys now?"

Angelo turned to the cell. The voice hadn't shut up. And since it was so raspy, one probably knew very well that he probably hadn't spoken much. That's what came to Kuki's mind. The raspy voice made it frightening. And even as she hung onto Wally, who made her feel much safer, she still felt scared. It sounded like a very irritable teenager.

Angelo looked inside the cell through the bars and almost seemed to taunt the prisoner of freedom. They could hear a scoff that came from the other side. Angelo spoke once more, "I'm making you a deal, 281. Would you liked to get out? I bet you do, so I'm going to let you out so my friends could talk to you. Just as long as you don't touch anything other than the beanbag you're sitting in, you'll be able to stay out here until tomorrow morning. If you mess up just once, I'm sending you back into the cell."

Angelo didn't seem to wait for a response. He took out the access card and inserted it into one of the slots by the door. His hand hovered over the handle, which could be easily opened from the outside now. And then, he pulled on it with a sweaty palm. The heavy door seemed to open slowly and the whole scene of it all seemed overly dramatic. At least, it did to Abby. The others stared, amazed at the-seemingly-wondrous-moment. Although, in the end it turned out disappointing.

All that sat there in the empty cell was a teenage boy. After a moment of realization to both the KND team and him, he scrambled up to his feet and got out of there as quickly as he could, while stumbling. When he stopped right in front of them, all but Angelo took a step back. The teenager fumbled with thick-rimmed glasses and then pushed back his black hair. After touching his hair he looked at his hands and then down to Angelo.

"I need a bath," he said.

Angelo gave him a hopeless look and said, "Not now, 281."

Brian, this Numbuh 281, was blinking his eyes repeatedly as he tried to get used to the brightness contrast compared to the enclosed cell he had been kept in for years. It was only just a few feet away, and he already felt overwhelm that he was out—no restrictions of chains, locks, or anything else! Slightly, he smiled to himself and observed his surroundings.

There was the familiar face of Angelo, who was looking at him intently. And then immediately, he found himself locked on the accompanying seven kids with him. There were two he hadn't known, but that didn't matter, because his mind wasn't on them for long. He stared at the other five. There was a sense of recognition and yet confusion. But at the same time, he felt understanding as he regained his senses and memory of what was his main focus in the KND.

He started to breathe heavily. From glancing to Angelo to the kids, he had his eyes widened even larger. Now just being out was out of his mind, he was only locked on the kids in front of him—Sector V. Numbuh 281 struggled to keep on his feet and keep balanced.

"N—Numbuh 1," he managed to get out. "And Numbuh 2! Even Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4! Numbuh 5, she's here too! Angelo, what were you keeping from me? How long had they been here? You should've brought them to me earlier!" He now sounded as if he was angry and worried. "What if…what if—"

"No," said Angelo, holding up his hand, which silenced Brian. "No one knows of them. I'm sure of it. And besides, they were brought to me not very long ago, not even a whole day ago. Although I'm not sure about how long these current operatives right here had them…" He added the last part with a nudge towards Calli and Willy, who blushed.

Brian looked towards them, but not much longer, his attention was brought back again towards Angelo.

"Sector V," he said breathlessly. "They're right in front of me."

The five stared, amazed at their…_fan_. They all noticed he was stumbling and couldn't think straight every time he glanced at every one of them. Wally felt Kuki clutch onto him tighter. Instinctively, he patted his remaining hand on hers. After that, the tightening relaxed a bit.

As if Brian had been hit with reality, he seemed to panic. He looked around frantically, as if there was something stalking them. He fell over in his worry.

"Numbuh 78!" Brian cried. "They…they traveled through time, like they should have, right? Well…if that's the case, then they're…they're…"

"They're…?" Calli spit out, impatient.

"They're… _early_," he said.

All of them stared at him, befuddled at what he said. It was like they were on a schedule or something, and if that ever was the case, it had not occurred to them at all. Brian stared at them. He seemed to be frozen. After a moment, he was looking around frantically as he was before.

"Early? What do you mean by early?" asked Willy.

"Willy!" exclaimed Brian, who ran up to grab him by the upper-arms. Willy seemed taken aback, especially because he knew his first name. "Y-you don't know, do you?"

Willy, shaken up, was still, but he managed to shake his head slightly. Brian sighed out of exasperation, tightening his grip on the oriental boy. His sister, noticing Willy's fear, rushed up to both of them and pried Brian's fingers off of Willy's arms. After a moment's shaking, Brian slowly and gently let go, revealing that he was extremely tense still. Calli started to comfort her little brother, who was still very shaky from Brian's actions.

Brian then whispered, "We got to do something. Now."

His head turned swiftly to Angelo's way. And then he turned to Hoagie.

"Hoagie! I want you to tell me what time it says on your watch!" Brian's eyes were lit with fire.

Quite nervously, Hoagie had checked his watch to reveal that it was almost midnight. He was amazed by how quick time went…and how much he ached to go back to his own time—before all this happened. He said aloud the time, and Brian looked down as he rubbed his chin, which was spotted slightly with a few zits. It hadn't fazed him much, until now. He hadn't thought of himself of a teenager, until now. He never thought Sector V would ever be late. Until now.

There was much to do.

"Look," he started, "We don't have much time, despite what you may think, but I need you guys to help me out…"

* * *

Fanny hated waiting. She hated hiding, too. But it just seemed to be that she had to do both. Wally told her to, and she even understood the situation, but the clones would never know who she was or why she was there. It was a stupid reason to hide. But then again…one of them could be a general, and generals are usually who was sent to search for people like her.

Sighing, she rolled. It was quite uncomfortable under the guest bed. There were only few things in the way, like a shoebox and random tennis balls and paint brushes, but it still had felt as if she was crowded.

There was no way that he would actually _go through that much_ to get her and the others. There was just no way. But Fanny had a nagging reminder in her mind that he always was persistent. It disgusted her the way he always overprotected her, and back then, it just seemed routine and normal. Soon she realized that not every one of them had the same treatment she did. And it was it was just recently that she found him courting her.

Absolutely revolting.

What was it that made her so special? How was she different from the others? The others of the Chosen certainly had more qualities to them, and more powers. While she…she didn't even have any qualities or powers! The memories didn't even count for anything either, because she had them afterwards and her other friends had them too. It was normal.

She rolled again, this time on a pin, which made her slightly jump and hit her head on the bottom of the bed. She quietly cursed and closed her eyes.

Was it her or did she feel all of a sudden…

Falling! She opened her eyes to find herself going through air. What happened to the bed! And the carpet? She looked up and saw the bed way above her, fading away. All she found was four walls that enclosed her, and she was scared. Much too scared to even _scream_.

As she fell in the enclosed space, she pulled down on her skirt to keep it from showing anything, despite the fact that probably no one was looking at her at the moment. She just wanted out. And before she could finish the thought, she found herself falling onto a cushioned seat perfectly in sitting position.

Rubbing her bum from the somewhat hurtful fall, she stood up and looked at her surroundings. The chair she landed in was in front of a table, long and slender. A TV screen was at the side, which added suspicion. The ground was leveled, but there was a platform by the screen. The walls were steel, so it seemed, and the table was metallic. If she were allergic to aluminum, she'd be dead by then.

Fanny observed some more the somewhat small room. It was quite an odd thing. A room that looked like it should be in a corporate building, right here, underneath a comfy home. Perhaps the government added the room to keep an eye on them for suspicious activity. But that'd mean they'd know that she was there! And she couldn't risk it! No, wait…that was silly. But just what was that room used for? Very curious, very curious indeed.

She walked around. It seemed scary now. It was no longer amazing, it was just frightening. Especially with all the thoughts that occupied her mind. She circled the table twice now, and she wasn't about to stop. The slippers that she was provided with by the Beetles seemed to be overwhelmingly comfortable, so when she stepped on a slight bump, she felt it immediately. Moving her foot to the side, she saw what she stepped on—a single piece of red hard candy.

Fanny bent down to pick it up, and was instantly met with a jolt of light. It seemed to shock her, so she jumped back, letting go of the candy once more. Her breaths were short now, amazed by what had shocked her. It wasn't as if the candy was electric, but she felt a surge, a surge of a strong memory.

She shook her head. There was no way. Memories from a candy? Where had the candy come from? Is this the room that she'd been looking for all this time? One that could give her all the answers she needed? There was no way, she reminded herself, but why…why had she gotten that memory by that one candy there? And why _that_ memory?

* * *

"You guys are early for some reason," He continued, "So I want you guys to keep caution at all times, even when you think you're safe, like now. And being early, I dunno what—"

"What do you mean by early, yeh teen?" Wally stepped up, pointing out with his index finger at Brian. The black haired kid made an ignorant face.

"Now, don't call me that, because you're technically an adult now if you hadn't time-traveled." Brian smirked. "And being early? Well…you were supposed to come and meet me at exactly 9:47 AM tomorrow morning."

"And how the crud do you know all this?" Calli pushed her finger in Brian's chest.

He stared at her blankly now. It was obvious that she wasn't going to move on her own will, so he pushed her finger away and she then crossed her arms. His face was calm, a little too calm, so it was kind of obvious that he was holding back steam that would soon blow.

"Well, I—"

"Hold up, there!" Nigel Uno had stepped up from being so quiet and observant. "Are you…the Numbuh 281 in that video?"

Brian took a step back, making the door of the cell close immediately. He turned around desperately in some way. The look on Nigel's face was so demanding.

"I, well, yeah…"

Wally jumped in, "Well then if you know so much tell us what'll happen!"

"Oh, oh!" Kuki jumped. "What about those twins? And the other dude! Do you know where they are?"

"Um…."

Hoagie then started to yell, "Well then why aren't they here?"

And Willy started up, "Why me? Why did you give those instructions to me?"

"Who is the Charlie guy you contacted us about a long time ago?" Calli looked red.

Then, lastly, Abby asked the most wanted question.

"What's going on?"

All fell silent. Not even their breath was heard at this point. After the commotion died down, it was obvious that they wanted answers to all of them immediately. Angelo knew that Brian couldn't take it. And also, both the teen and messenger knew that there was no time.

"I…I can't answer all your questions." Brian was so soft that even in the silence they could barely hear. "There's much more things to do. But…if you want an explanation, I shall give it to you. For your sake."

* * *

Charlie could hardly believe he was doing this. A man, who just so happens to mysteriously appear right in front of him, was basically abducting him, well, not exactly. He chose to do this, but only because the man was so mysterious with his ways and "Kids Next Door". So far, only the child knew about it was that it was an organization. He didn't know anything at all after that—only that it was important in this journey they were taking.

Currently, they were hopping over homes, with the sneaker-boots that the man provided for him. They were auto-adjustable and had so many perks along with it. They gave you the power to jump really, really high, and not to mention balance. He couldn't believe how easy this was with them. Understandably, the man had the ones that could also fly. They were just so cool, and the man said he had more 'toys' along with him too.

Of course, Charlie got freaked out by instinct but found it in his mind, gut, _and_ heart to trust him. So of course he had no choice to be trustworthy towards the man. And as he hopped over roofs, the man had murmured to himself about a few things, which he obviously did a lot, Charlie observed.

"Y'know, sir," he said. "I don't think you mentioned your name yet to me."

The man smiled and then turned to him. "You'll be surprised to find out that I have the same name as you…"

"Really! Your name is Charlie?" Charlie grinned.

The man's grin was larger. "Nope." Charlie's face faltered. "But," the man took a breath and stopped on one random roof to turn to Charlie. "That is my nickname."

"Oh," Charlie looked up at the older Charlie. "Well then…Charlie…what's your name?"

He turned to him. "I have a lot of names."

The young one looked up skeptically. "But…what's the one you were born with? You know the one your parents gave you, right?"

The man's face was far-off. It was obvious the subject was touchy and Charlie pretty much backed down. He kept quiet, especially since the man already hopped off to the next roof. Once he reached the next roof, he turned to the boy.

"It was Chad."

* * *

Just as Brian was about to speak, Angelo spoke softly, "You don't have to do this."

All turned to him surprised. Why did he stop him?

"But…but isn't it for the better?" Brian asked. "Don't they have a right to know?"

"Yes but…" Angelo took a pause. "It could kill them."

Brian looked grave as he stared at the 'messenger'. It was all a matter of life and death, this whole situation—and Brian knew; he knew more than all of them.

"I—I know, but at the same time it could protect them," he said, defensively. "Most anything could at this point—you or me, even. Even their darn kids!"

Calli took a step back. She knew instantly that by that, they were talking about her brother and her. She glanced at the others—they looked so confused. Well, not her brother, who just happened to know everything. Honestly. She felt jealousy creep up in her throat, but pushed it back. Now was not the time. They needed to be watchful, for anything. And by what she was hearing, it may be anything. It took her a while to realize that she was drowning out the conversation and she wouldn't know what important things she missed.

Willy was speaking. "…attacks, how would we know? Like…physically?"

Angelo his way, and then glanced towards Sector V. He took a breath. "Well, all of us could be attacked anytime, anywhere, anyhow. It's all a matter of your own mind. It could be that each attack is designed to mess with our minds or attack you through a bomb or anything. And sometimes, it might make you think it's an accident. That's why you guys have to be on your toes the whole time.

"I and my comrades tried our best to prevent that… but all we could've given you were the Watches. Although they are highly useful, I must say it was a bit too extreme for this situation. Even if you don't think so, which I'm sure you feel… Anyway, please bear in mind that the best thing is to keep watch.

"Especially since you don't know what kind of warriors and ninjas and stuff are out to get you."

"Warriors? Ninjas?" came out Hoagie. "Like…fighting kind of warriors and ninjas? You mean…we'll be against a whole bunch of butt-kicking warriors and ninjas?" His voice seemed panicked.

Brian shrugged. "They'll be nothing against you guys, really. You're the best of the best."

"But…aren't there others?" Nigel asked. "Others those are better? Like Ex-274 or 362? Even your guys of your times. I mean, judging from the video, your team is highly capable. I mean, can't we just call on them, and then they could be the best? Why us?" His questions were followed by silence and awkward air. It seemed as if no one was going to answer.

"**Because you're the chosen ones, darn it!**" Angelo was red in the face.

"Ch-chosen ones?" Kuki stammered from the back.

* * *

He tried to make heads and tails with this. This memory was so odd. This man…it couldn't be. The man on the roof seemed like some guy from the future or something. How could he have known someone like that?

And what did he mean by "don't expect me battling you sometime"?

Hoagie couldn't take it. He charged for the phone and automatically dialed the number he knew would answer. It didn't take much longer. But during the time the phone on the other side was ringing, he was starting to regret it. What was he going to say? What if the person he didn't want to talk to answer?

"Hello?" A pang of guilt for ever picking up the phone hit him.

"Hi Abby, is Nigel there?" Hoagie's voice trembled underneath. He hoped that she didn't notice. It was bad enough that she was there, but it made him feel worse to let her know that that was the case.

She paused. "Is something wrong, Hoagie?"

Uh oh. He felt worse. He just wanted to hang up, but really felt that if he did that, it'd make matters worse. Taking a sigh of breath, he answered. "Oh… it's just… it's just that I have another m-memory."

It seemed to satisfy her because she said hold on and passed the phone onto Nigel. The most likely case for that was that they were in the same bed. His face flushed, and thanked the heavens that they were on the phone and nobody could see him.

"Hoagie?" Nigel was urgent. "A memory you say?"

He gulped. "Yes."

"Well then…tell me… We'll work it out." Nigel was like a time bomb ticking. Not until he got all details, would he calm down. And now that this was, Hoagie instantly regretted it.

"The memory…the memory…"

* * *

She looked around the whole room—well, arena really. It was time. She was bound to a chair, just as she was when she woke up that first time, and the spotlight was on her. It was so loud. And yet she saw no one's mouths moving. She looked out to the bleachers—people, teenagers, and even some kids were sitting there, all looking so sullen. Why were they there in the first place watching her? It was very creepy. But they looked so sad… She almost felt sorry for them. But she felt more sorrow for herself.

It had been very nerve-wracking. It was like being the spotlight… well…actually…that was something to laugh about because it was true. And the worse part was that she didn't know what was going on.

Scared, she tried to let out a scream. But instead, a hoarse whisper came out. And at that whisper, everyone hushed.

"Don't be frightened."

The voice was the most chilling thing she had heard. And soon enough, she had found out where it was coming from. There, in front of her, was a platform that was rising. On the platform was a shadowed man—the same one as before. Finally, she felt her voice come back.

"What do you want?" she spat. There was a deafening silence that followed it as she waited for a reply. After a moment or two, she got her response.

"Kuki, Kuki, Kuki…" the man laughed. "Can't you see? I want you. And so do all these other people."

Kuki gulped, afraid of what he actually meant. With every word, he got closer and closer. She kept glancing over and over towards the crowd. All of them had a different expression—fear, anger, pure giddiness…worry. She stared at the one with worry, ignoring the man's perpetual comments.

The girl… There was a young woman sitting there, worried and what not. Kuki narrowed her eyes at her and found the woman staring straight at her. The girl knew she was being stared at. And for the longest time, they stared. Just the two of them.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed. The man holding her captive was laughing now.

"Oh, so you think you have a chance?" he cried. "Maybe you could _telepathically_ connect to her? Hah, hah! Come here, girl!" He now turned to the woman Kuki was staring at. "I want you to come here. Yes…you…"

Suddenly, in a split-second, the girl that Kuki was staring at was right in front of her. Her eyes bugged out. That was crazy! How did the girl magically transport from there to here? The man turned to her.

"Watches."

A small twitch surged through her as he said that. Did he read her mind? What was that surge about? What was going on?

"Let me clarify. Maybe you feel so connected to this young woman, don't you?" Scared, Kuki nodded. "Perhaps you two could become acquainted, and then everything will all…reveal itself. And you could go on merrily with your happy lives."

As if on auto-mode, the young woman walked up to stand face-to-face with Kuki who was sitting. The girl had dressed like someone from Harajuku or something. Her black and violet-themed outfit also mad her look like a punk-rocker. She also had her hair up in two down pigtails with yellow ribbons.

"Let me introduce you, Kuki, to your sister, Mushi Sanban…"

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Okay, not as long as I intended, but it is longer than usual. Geez, I've been neglecting this one like crazy. I'm terribly, terribly sorry, guys! Gah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! It'd mean a whole lot to me!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	12. Chapter 12: The Future Freaks Me Out

** TIME-TRAVEL**

**Today or  
In time  
Many  
Erupt**

**Time  
Rocks  
Aviators  
Very crazily  
Even  
Loony**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the word 'damn'!

**Disclaimer: **Don't. Own. Anything. Not even the title chapter, which is owned by Motion City Soundtrack. It's a song of theirs. (Don't worry, not a songfic chapter, just the title.)

**Chapter 12--The Future Freaks Me Out  
**

Her eyes bulged out. This was not happening. This wasn't real. It was too surreal to be real. Her sister…Mushi…was standing there before her. Tears in the back of her eyes started to swell. Was this good or bad, she asked. It was both, she answered herself. Mushi. So many years now.

"Mushi!" she exclaimed, ready to jump up, but realized she was still bonded to the chair.

Mushi, lifeless and still, just stood there, looking down with a blank stare. It was terribly, terribly hard to read her expression other than the eerie calmness. Next to her was the shadow that had been keeping Kuki here all this time. And he seemed to be enjoying Mushi's neglect towards Kuki. She clenched her teeth in anger at this.

"What have you done with her?" The statement was more of a demand than a question.

He smirked in response. His toying with Kuki's emotions started to bug her and she could only take so much. In fact, she had been becoming wise to his actions. Instead of getting angrier now, she calmed a little more and studied Mushi in front of her. The young girl was just so fragile and so helpless that she didn't seem to even realize what was going on. Of course, Kuki questioned whether it really was her sister, for this was not the Mushi she knew years ago.

"Oh, but it _is_ her," the man answered her mental question.

Kuki looked up at him, all fear forgotten in the fact that he could read minds. If what he was said was true, and she was beginning to stop doubting it, Mushi had changed all these years. But then again, one changes all the time. She herself had changed throughout the course of her life over and over it seemed.

Oh how long ago it was when she, Kuki, had been so full of energy.

"You'll remember to be yourself like that after I'm done with you…"

But how is that possible?

He replied, "All these people here had to undergo the same 'dramatic' experience I am giving you. It's all a trick of the mind. You'll feel so much better once I'm done…"

But Kuki wasn't stupid. Not anymore, that is. She knew his trickery. She knew what was going on. She knew who he was.

"You may've gotten me, but just you watch…no one else would join you, Faber…"

And at that last sentence he smirked.

* * *

Brian had given out a small pout. The other stared. Things were all going too fast. It was like a weird dream.

"Yes," Brian said slowly. "Chosen ones."

The others stared. Wally clenched his fists tight. He didn't like the sound of this. There was too much suspicion going on.

"The reason we know you're the chosen ones is…simple, really," Brian continued more slowly now. "A while back, my comrades, my ex co-workers in all of this, had been called out of our bases for a meeting. None of us, other than the twins, knew who one another were before that or much of anything, really. I had been a lone worker, separate from my sector. I never did hang out with them much, partly because of my own working and also their own private working. I can't even remember all of them. So, I had been like a loner. I wasn't like a geek or nerd, instead I liked my job a little too much. I just loved working with the mission archives, since my job at the time was archive organizer and classifier.

"At the meeting, which was taking place in a small village by the Nile's Chocolate Lagoon, I found myself irritable that I was forced to work with other membuhs. Especially ones like them. The twins were quite annoying at first. Since they were both foremen at the Australian base, I thought that they were exactly alike. Actually, they weren't all the same. Sure, they hung out together, but the different personalities struck me odd. Ex-Numbuh 54, Hannah, was extremely down-to-earth and quite an environmentalist, while her brother loved power over anything and was pretty arrogant. And the real love between them was quite…low."

Here's where Wally snickered, gathering several glances from the others, Kuki especially. It wasn't really known in history for Wally being considerate, thought Brian. But then again, they were all kids, and none of them really were on the outside. Amazingly, Wally was extremely rude throughout the whole trip so far.

Brian continued, trying to ignore Wally's attitude, "But they weren't what struck me odd, there was still _now_ ex-Numbuh -34. He was the weirdest of them all. Well…not really, he was just a little odd. And, he also loved so many different things from what regular children liked. But most importantly, he obeyed adults. Up until this day, I don't know why. It just seemed he was always obedient. It was one quality that was the most normal thing he had. That's how _odd _he was." He took a sigh and looked over at the kids.

"You must meet them. They are in need of your help."

"Hold up!" Nigel stepped up. "You didn't mention ex-Numbuh 78! You know… your brother, Alexander? Do we meet him?"

"What about him? He's right here." Alexander said that. He was still and pale. "We don't need to get him. He came to us. And now, we can't get rid of him."

Everyone basically cocked their heads at the remark. It was a very weird sentence to say. What did he mean? Both Brian and Alexander answered it by turning their heads at the teen in the pod.

There, in the pod, the teen was unconscious. And all the others gaped at what was before them.

* * *

Charlie and Chad had stopped on one particular roof. It was like a business building. Like the buildings that were usually noticed, but not really. Charlie, a little exhausted, sat down on the ledge.

"Careful," said Chad.

Charlie looked up and licked his lips. Chad suddenly had a bottle of water in his hands and he was gulping it down. Charlie watched with envy, for his thirst got the better of him.

Chad looked down on the boy and then raised a brow. He handed over his water to Charlie. "Here, take it, kid."

Charlie immediately grabbed the water bottle and gulped down the rest. It was the best water he had ever tasted in his entire life. He looked at the bottle to see the brand, and found weird, unrecognizable lettering. The bottle was a clear blue with just those four letters.

"Chad…" Charlie said slowly, as he said the other's birth name. "What does this say?"

Chad craned his neck and then scoffed.

"Stupid Araknians," he muttered. "It's Araknian. Stands for 'Death'."

Charlie's eyes bulged and he dropped the bottle. Death? And what exactly was Araknian?

"I wouldn't worry about it, kid," Chad said. He had a habit with calling him 'kid'. "Araknians may have a bad sense of humor, but they've got the best resources in the entire galaxy, I must say."

Charlie looked up. "How would you know in the _entire galaxy_?" He scoffed.

Chad shrugged, "Traveled it all one year. Many places are great tourist locations, but most of it is a bunch of crud."

Charlie stared. Chad stared into the sky. He began reciting the constellations that made it all. Charlie heard him say a couple of times that there was a path. His muttering made Charlie so curious.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Charlie asked, standing up.

Chad looked at him, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"My time—your future."

* * *

"That was my memory."

Hoagie took a breath. Nigel stared at the ceiling. His wife Abby was trying to get him to speak.

"I don't know what I should do," Hoagie said.

Nigel spoke, "Come over."

"What?"

"I said, come over," Nigel said a little more forcefully.

"But it's like—!"

"I don't care." Nigel took a sharp breath in. "It'll help you calm. And will help me, too."

Hoagie didn't respond. There was no point in arguing with a mad Nigel. If he only knew about him and Abby…this mood would be going on much longer.

"I'll be expecting you."

And with that, Nigel hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Abby asked, putting her book that she was reading down quickly.

Nigel looked at her blankly.

"What! I have a right to know, you know!" she said, bookmark-ing the page now.

Nigel scowled. "Don't be so demanding."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, and you're not. I just was curious. Gosh!"

"Hmph. You should learn to control your moodiness from the pregnancy," he said softly, turning his back to her.

"What was that? Control it?" she said. "You know _damn well_ that I can't control it."

"Well maybe you should be warning me when you get like that!" Nigel shouted over his back.

"Huh. Is that it?" she asked. "Shall I warn you every time I have to go to the bathroom too!"

Nigel whispered, "You might as well."

"Oh! Then _excuse me_, I'm sleeping in the living room tonight!" she yelled as she stood up from the bed. "Good _night_!"

She slammed the door. Nigel sat there, in silence. This was not good. Why had he just done that? He felt like a fool. Of course, it has been like this a lot more lately. Both she and he found the excuse as pregnancy plausible. Or at least that's what they hoped it was. Somehow, the passion had disappeared. When they found out she was pregnant seven months ago, he was disturbed. It didn't seem right. He was together with her before that, but the first month wasn't exactly a _sexual_ relationship.

He sighed. This was going to be a rough night.

* * *

"_That's_ ex-Numbuh 70?" Willy cried out.

Angelo nodded. "Yes. My brother was here this whole time."

"He's so…so well preserved!" Nigel said.

Angelo raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Erm, you see…he's just…so…" Nigel stammered. "Could we speak to him?"

Angelo and Brian glanced at each other. They gave a slight shrug. All were eager to speak to him, and both the boys probably were too.

"I don't see why no—" Angelo started.

"No!"

Everyone turned to who said that. Abby's fists were clenched, as were her teeth. Everything stayed that way for a full ten seconds—which felt like ten decades. The brim of her hat covered her face, so it was hard to read what she was thinking in her mind. A questioning air surrounded all of them.

"No…" she said once more, her head looking up now.

"What's wrong?" asked Brian.

She stood still. "This isn't right." She paused. "You know what I mean, Brian. If you looked into the past, you'd know this is wrong."

Brian stood, coldly. They both shared a long, hard stare.

"Fine, I know," Brian said to her. He turned to rest. "Obviously you others don't know what we're talking about."

Their reply was silence.

"Alexander…" Brian said, walking up to the glass port.

His fingers scanned the surface. His mind was lost in thought. But once he came back, he started speaking again.

"Alexander was the most level headed of us all… He was calm. He was bold. He was the true leader. He looked up to you, Sector V. He especially looked up to Nigel." Nigel's face grew red. "His aura was…impeccable. Anyone who came into his surroundings felt a difference in the air. That's what he aimed to make. I was so amazed at him. I wanted to be like him. Everyone did.

"Of course, there comes a time when…not many people like you. Either you've experienced that or not, Alexander was always hated. Not by just one person, but by many. I have said we all wanted to be like him, but that's when you get to know him. Before that, you _despise_ him. He's quite the headstrong warrior that could destroy us. He fought the KND. He was _so _close to controlling all of it. He was like a dictator. That's why he's here. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be decommissioned. Then…his brother Angelo here tried his best to stop him. Not even his brother could defeat him—the same brother who Alexander taught everything he knew to. Eventually, the KND guards resulted to tranquilizing the boy. It was the only way. He was in a coma for a year.

"Many put experiments on him. They tried to figure out what made him run. What really gets him going? That's what they all thought. The S.E.N. (Science Experimenting Nerds, if you didn't know guys) found out. They put it in their computers. All their files were coded with a series of passwords and firewalls to block off anything that got in the way. And just when they were about to announce all of Alexander's secrets, they disappeared. Just like that.

"None of us know why. The secret might've been too huge to let it out—and someone else might've fount out they were about to announce it. Unfortunately, I would've investigated, but _the KND_ locked me up in here—with Alexander. Alexander's locked up in the pod because…because he's still stuck as a thirteen year old. He still is ticking. If we let him out…he'll want to destroy the KND all over again. And we can't afford that."

Nothing but silence came. Sector V stared at him. Angelo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Obviously, they were about to let out a boy with the mind of thirteen, when he's sixteen. Abby sighed. This was what she was afraid of. She knew.

* * *

_Cold_.

That's a funny thought. Wally scoffed at himself. These were bad times. The last thing on his mind was the weather. He couldn't even concentrate on Nigel's theorizations on their past. A sigh escaped his lips. That's all the British man could ever think of—their past, and what it meant.

All Wally needed to know was…why. Why was Kuki the first thing that stood out when he reached high school? Quickly, that thought was pushed back, and was immediately replaced with "Where is she?"

"Where are they?" he said aloud now.

The agents were long gone. They were probably going to be checking their databases for Kuki Beetles, and her offspring. He needed much more than that. He needed an explanation. This was no run-away kind of thing. Wally was **positive** of that. There was no reason that Kuki would run off with their kids.

She was kidnapped. And so were his kids.

He couldn't stand it. He had to know. He had to know now. And he wouldn't rest until he did.

* * *

It was like a dream. This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening. Just a moment ago, he and Chad were on top of a roof, exchanging stories. Now… he was in a room that was pretty…high-tech. A little too high tech for his taste. It was so…futuristic. And then a thought hit him. Quickly, Charlie looked up at Chad.

Chad looked down, and rubbed his rough chin, smiling largely. "Welcome to my humble abode, Charlie."

"In 2167."

Charlie trembled. He looked around. So…high tech. Immediately, he ran over to the window, that was large and round. The plexiglass was thick; Charlie could tell when he pressed his face against it. The outside… No words could describe it. He was shaking. No, this _wasn't_ the future. He can't do time-travel! That's…that's impossible.

"You're going to stay here, if we ever need to stay for the night," Chad said to him, his eyes twinkling.

"But—but I can't stay here!" Charlie yelled out. "I have _my_ home to get to!"

Suddenly, another voice came in through the other room. "Chad! Is that you?"

Chad turned around, to the doorway that Charlie hadn't seen until then. There was a window on it. Charlie could be watched from the hallway. Ugh, his father would love to install that into his room. His dad was so paranoid about Charlie's wellbeing. Heck, he was glad Abby was with him sometimes, when she calmed him down at least. Abby was a nice lady. But not nice enough.

"Listen, kid, I'll inform you more about your room and your surroundings later," Chad said. "For now, follow me. And don't stray off."

Charlie nodded. He was curious—but scared. What was Chad going to do?

They both walked out of the room (which had automatic doors! Every kids' dream!), and Charlie kept his promise not to wander, no matter how tempting it was. Eventually, they came into another room. A living room. Charlie sighed at the comfortable feeling of it.

"You're lucky, this room is kept the way it was like back in your time," Chad said, smiling. "My wife and I couldn't part from last century. We loved our time too much to let go."

Charlie thought to himself. So, there was something else he learned—Chad and his wife were from his time. That was good, to say the least. But he wondered who this wife he spoke of was?

His question was answered when a dark skinned woman walked into room. She had a classic 50's mom look to her. He stared. That…was odd.

"Chad, I…oh…hi there," she said, eyeing Chad every once in a while. "Chad, could I speak to you?"

"Sure," he turned to him. "Kid, stay here for a sec. I'll be right back."

Charlie nodded. Both walked into the hallway, the door shutting behind them. Quickly, Charlie got up and put his ear to the door, careful not to open it. And he heard.

"Not another kid!" the woman yelled. "You always do this! Picking up kids from the job! You shouldn't."

"Oh come on, its harmless fun," he replied. "And…besides… this kid _is_ the job."

"Wh-what do you mean, Chad?" she said steadily.

He paused. "I mean…the Boss called up for this kid. He could supposedly **stop** the wars."

_Stop the wars?_ What the heck does that mean? Charlie's head was spinning.

"_Stop the wars!_" the woman mimicked Charlie's thoughts.

"Shh, shh, don't let the kid hear!" Chad said. "He can't know too much. Or…the Kids Next Door will have my butt."

There was that organization again—The Kids Next Door. What was it?

"Hmph, this is dangerous business," she said irritably. "You could die. And you might even take a kid's life this time. Again."

"Don't bring that up, Cree," Chad sighed.

"I won't, but I'm just warning you," the woman named Cree said. "If you ever need help, I'm here. Don't hesitate to transport me to save your behind."

"Hesitation's far from my mind." And by now, it sounded like they started kissing.

_So he could have me killed?_ Thought Charlie. This was one weird adventure.

* * *

At this point, I feel as if I should interfere. Remember me? From the beginning? Probably not, since you've been so engrossed in the story. I would too. If I didn't know what was going to happen. As you could tell, this compelling story is getting good. But I must say, it's far from over.

I am working my best to tell you, all, my entire story. And I cannot tell you that story without telling this. All these people will come together as one, just to let you know. And until then, there's mystery, chaos and romance. Unfortunately, I'm not in any of those great parts.

Here I let out a sigh, because as much as I would love to ramble on about the future—and the past—I can't. My life has been much too long and too dreadful to go on. Until the next part, ta ta.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. For this chapter at least. Confused about the last part? You should be. I made that so quickly, I couldn't explain thoroughly. And besides, you're not supposed to know that much about the person speaking in first person. If you did know, or some how mysteriously found out, you'll know a little secret about this story. That's all I'm gonna say. ;P Please review!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
